Like Mother Like Daughter
by avemari
Summary: Lo único que querían era un poco de paz y tranquilidad en un pequeño pueblo en Japón...no un montón de adolescentes hormonales. "Maki-chan tu alguna vez fuiste una ¿Lo recuerdas?" "¡S-silencio!" "¿Y el love hotel en la preparatoria?" "¡Dia y Ruby están escuchando!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Necesito sacar esto de mi sistema antes de que muera, así que ha empezar, este fic será de aqours y μ's, necesitamos amor de todas ellas…creo xD ¿Qué pasaría si nuestras μ's fueran madres? ¡Pues esta locura! Espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 1 ¿Quién dijo que esto sería fácil?**

Maki dejó escapar un suspiro y echo un vistazo al espejo retrovisor donde podía ver a su hija mayor frunciendo el ceño, otro suspiro escapo de Maki ¿Desde cuándo las cosas se habían torcido de esta manera? Dando un vistazo a su lado vio a Nico durmiendo plácidamente mientras que detrás se encontraba su hija menor igualmente durmiendo.

-¿No tienes sueño Dia?

-No

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No-Dia no despego la mirada de la ventana, Maki suspiro nuevamente, hace tan solo un año atrás las cosas no eran así, era una familia feliz, pero ahora…

-¿Ya llegamos mamá? -pregunto Ruby frotándose los ojos somnolienta, Maki sonrió, por lo menos una de sus hijas seguía siendo una niña adorable

-Ya casi- respondió Maki con una pequeña sonrisa-Estoy segura que te va a gustar, el mar está a diez minutos de casa

-¡Genial!-exclamo Ruby haciendo que Nico diera un salto y despertara-¡P-perdón mamá

-Está bien… ¿Ya casi llegamos Maki-chan?

-Pronto…además-el rostro amoroso que había mostrado con su hija, cambio por completo al "rostro marca registrada de Nishikino Maki" y miro a Nico- Dijiste que tu conducirías una parte del viaje… ¡Yo he conducido todo el tiempo!

-jeje

-¡Nada de jeje!-Maki dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a ver a Dia que seguía con la vista fija en la ventana, dándole una leve señal a Nico, esta asintió suavemente

-Oye Dia-chan… ¿Emocionada por la nueva escuela?-pregunto Nico con la mejor sonrisa que podía poner, Dia despego la vista de la ventana y miro a su madre

-No especialmente…es un pequeño pueblo, si en Tokio nos fue mal ¿Por qué nos iría mejor aquí?-contesto Dia de mala gana, Maki había tenido suficiente, ella misma se sorprendía de la enorme paciencia que había tenido

-¡No debes de hablarle así!-exclamo Maki apretando las manos fuertemente sobre el volante-¡Es tu madre!

-¡No es mi madre!-exclamo Dia y Nico abrió los ojos en estado de shock-¡Nishikino Maki es mi madre! ¡Así como Ruby es la hija de Yazawa Nico y no tuya!

-Realmente…-empezó Maki pero Nico le puso una mano en la pierna y negó suavemente

-Onee-chan-murmuro suavemente Ruby viendo como su hermana volvía a estar con la vista fija en la carretera, apretó los puños y miro a sus madres-Saben…yo… ¡Las amo! Ustedes son mis madres…onee-chan solo…

-Detente Ruby-dijo Dia de manera cortante, haciendo que Ruby se encogiera en su asiento-No necesito que me defiendas

-Oye Ruby-chan ¿Quieres ir a la playa cuando lleguemos?-pregunto Nico sonriendo a lo que Ruby asintió emocionada-¡Sí!

-Llegamos-anuncio Maki, la casa no era tan grande como la de Tokio pero estaba bastante bien, bajo del auto y Nico la siguió junto a Ruby que lucía emocionada, por otro lado Dia…-Nico-chan ¿Qué te parece si tú y Ruby van a explorar la casa?

Nico entendió el mensaje y tomando de la mano a Ruby entraron riendo, Maki dio un pequeño suspiro y frotándose el puente de la nariz se dispuso a hablar con Dia, no se sorprendería si empezaban a salirle canas.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes ¿No?-dijo Dia antes de que Maki dijera alguna palabra-Mis notas son buenas y mi conducta en la escuela es impecable ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Creo que sabes bien cuál es el problema-respondió Maki cruzándose de brazos-puedo entender cómo te sientes pero…

-¿¡Entenderme!?-exclamo Dia exasperada-Si lo entendieras te hubieras casado con un hombre…si lo entendieras nos hubiéramos mudado a América cuando tuvimos la oportunidad ¡Así que no me vengas con la tontería de que entiendes!

Sin decir más palabras, Dia corrió rápidamente hacia la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella mientras Maki se mordía los labios para no llorar, las cosas habían sido fáciles cuando eran pequeñas pero ahora…

-¡Bien! Tengo que calmarme, no puedo dejar que Nico-chan me vea así-dando una respiración profunda entro a su casa, solo esperaba que este lugar las ayudara.

.

.

-Onee-chan-murmuro Ruby desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, esta se encontraba concentrada en su laptop y parecía que no la había escuchado-Entrare…

-Perdón-dijo de pronto Dia sorprendiendo a Ruby-No debía ponerme así, es solo…

-Nuestras mamás no tienen la culpa-dijo Ruby sentándose en la orilla de la cama-Ellos eran unos tontos

-Lo se

-¿Entonces porque eres tan cruel?-Dia volteo sorprendida al escuchar la acusación de su hermana, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y eso hizo que Dia bajara la mirada-¡No hay nada de malo en eso! Me refiero a…amar a otra chica

-Lo se

-Hace unas noches escuche a mamá llorar…Maki mamá -ahora fue el turno de Ruby de bajar la mirada-¡No me gusta escucharla llorar! ¡No quiero que ninguna llore!

-¡Yo tampoco!-exclamo Dia tapándose la cara con ambas manos-Yo tampoco pero…

-¿Onee-chan?

 _Tengo miedo…tengo tanto miedo…después de ese día…_

-Hablare con ellas ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Dia levantándose y viendo a Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa-Todo estará bien

-Si… ¿Aquí no pueden ser iguales, cierto?

-Cierto…

.

.

.

-Acabo de llamar a Maki-chan-dijo Nozomi dirigiéndose a la sala donde Eli estaba echa un ovillo mientras su hija se encontraba sonriendo al ver las reacciones de su madre ante la película de terror-Creo que será una buena idea

-S-si-fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de Eli

-¿Por qué ves eso Elichi?-Pregunto Nozomi sentándose al lado de Eli-¿Acaso eres masoquista?

-Mari dijo que la acompañara y… ¡Quiero ser una buena madre!

-Realmente creo que eres una bebe llorona-dijo Mari con una enorme sonrisa-Pero así te amamos, cierto… ¿Dia sabe que iremos a la misma escuela?

-Según Maki-chan no-contesto Nozomi viendo a Mari que parecía tener la mejor cara de inocencia que podía poner-Mari-chan

-¿Si?

-¿Qué paso entre Dia y tu hace un año?

-Me pregunto…-fue la única respuesta de Mari mientras volvía a centrar su atención en la película, aunque realmente no estaba viendo nada, sus pensamientos solo se dirigían hacia algo o mejor dicho hacia alguien-Iré a dormir, es tarde y mañana hay escuela

Sin esperar respuesta, Mari se dirigió a su habitación al entrar dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se golpeó suavemente con ambas manos las mejillas, tenía que calmarse y actuar como sus madres, no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad mañana cuando viera de nuevo a Dia...¡Ella no podía estar nerviosa! ¡Por el amor de Madokami, ella no era Dia para actuar como un manojo de nervios! Asintiendo varias veces se dirigió hacia el balcón de su habitación y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus características.

-Me pregunto… ¿Si seguirás siendo tan terca como siempre? Realmente…quiero verte…

-Amm ¿Disculpa?-los pensamientos de Mari fueron cortados al escuchar cierta voz que la llamaba desde abajo, una chica de cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo y ojos violeta; Mari la miro con curiosidad-Un pequeño gatito se metió dentro de tu jardín, me preguntaba si podía entrar a buscarlo

-¿Por qué no entraste así sin más? No hay ninguna reja

-Es de mala educación entrar en propiedades ajenas-dijo la chica seriamente y Mari dejo escapar una risita

 _Interesante_

-Espera un momento-dijo Mari bajando rápidamente, sus madres le dieron una mirada llena de curiosidad pero ella le restó importancia a la situación con un gesto con la mano, al salir se encontró a la chica que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde la había visto por última vez-¿Así que un gatito, eh?

-Sí, es blanco y de grandes ojos azules-respondió la chica sin moverse un centímetro-Ah lo siento, no me presente, mi nombre es Matsuura Kanan, es un placer

-Ara que educada…yo soy Ayase Mari ¡Chócalas!-Mari alzo la mano esperando que Kanan la chocara pero esta solo se quedó mirando su mano confundida-¡Vamos Kanan!

-¿Kanan?

-¿No puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre?

-No es que no puedas es solo que es un poco…-dijo Kanan rascándose la mejilla y mirando a esa extraña chica que acaba de conocer, últimamente se estaba mudando gente extraña, hace solo unas horas una chica de cabello rojizo y una mujer de cabello azulado habían pasado corriendo frente a su casa mientras una mujer de cabello grisáceo las perseguía gritando algo como "¡Umi-chan, Riko-chan coman un poco de mi paste de calabaza!" Sacudió la cabeza ante ese extraño recuerdo-¿Eres extranjera?

-¡Yes! Nich tu mit yu-dijo Mari alegremente haciendo el signo de paz con la mano mientras Kanan la miraba incrédula-Solo bromeaba, entonces ¿Está bien que te llame por tu nombre? Tú puedes llamarme Mari

-¿Mari?

-¡Sí!

-Tienes una cucaracha en tu hombro-Mari se quedó congelada y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a gritar dando vueltas alrededor de Kanan que soltó un suspiro-¡Ayuda!

-Espera…si corres…-Kanan no pudo terminar su oración porque en ese momento Mari choco contra ella y ambas cayeron al suelo, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros-Cerca

-¿Te avergüenza estar tan cerca de una chica tan linda?-pregunto Mari subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente

-No…solo…la cucaracha sigue ahí, no quiero que se suba encima de mí-Mari se paró de golpe y la cucaracha salió volando, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió revelando a Nozomi y Eli ambas armadas con…un matamoscas y un periódico

-Estoy bien madres-dijo Mari con una sonrisa-Solo estaba ayudando a una amiga

-¿Amiga?-pregunto Eli curiosa, solo llevaban ahí dos horas

-¡Sí! Ella es Kanan y es mi amiga…súper amigas-Kanan dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a las mujeres frente a ella

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matsuura Kanan, siento mucho el alboroto-¿Eran las madres de la chica rara? Fue lo primero que pensó Kanan ¿Dos madres?-Oh ahí estas

Dando una pequeña reverencia, Kanan se acercó hacia un pequeño bulto blanco que se encontraba escondido en un arbusto, Mari lo miro con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Mari acercándose

-Yuukun

-¡Qué lindo nombre para un lindo gatito!-dijo Mari acariciando al pequeño gato que ronroneo ante el gesto-Yo soy Mari eres muy lindo…

-Linda…

-¿Eh?

-No…nada-Kanan volvió a fijar la vista en Nozomi y Eli, esta última parecía estar en un dilema existencial murmurando cosas acerca de que le iban a quitar a su niña mientras Nozomi intentaba calmarla-De nuevo disculpen por las molestias

-No te preocupes Kanan-chan-dijo Nozomi sonriendo-Nosotras esperamos que Mari-chan no haya sido demasiado entusiasta, realmente es una buena chica

Kanan dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que seguía acariciando a su gato…que se encontraba en los brazos de Kanan…cerca de sus pechos… ¿Acaso esa chica no conocía el espacio personal? Kanan dejo escapar un suspiro, era la primera vez que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Con permiso-con esas últimas palabras, Kanan dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí…una chica rara-Supongo…que no esta tan mal…

.

.

.

-¡No llores Kotori!-exclamo Umi, aunque quien aprecia al borde de las lágrimas era ella, por "gran idea" de Nozomi, se habían mudado a este pueblo que se encontraba en la nada y ahora el "delicioso" paste que Kotori había hecho estaba tirado…no es como si ella o Riko lo lamentaran realmente, que Dios las perdonara pero Kotori era pésima cocinando-Iremos a una pastelería y…

-¡Sí! mamá tiene razón-dijo Riko agradeciéndole a todos los dioses por el pastel en el suelo, la última vez que lo había probado había acabado dos días en cama…no podía permitirse perder clases

-Tienen razón-dijo Kotori sonriendo-Además mañana siempre puedo hacer otro pastel

Umi y Riko intercambiaron una mirada…próxima misión: desaparecer el horno.

-No puedo creer que ya es de noche-comento Riko mirando hacia el cielo, se habían pasado toda la tarde corriendo, el cielo se veía tan hermoso completamente diferente al de Tokio-Creo que me gustara este lugar

-¡Que alegría, Riko-chan!-exclamo Kotori abrazándola, Riko le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa tímida-Mañana seguramente te encuentres a Ruby-chan, Dia-chan y Mari-chan en la escuela…se buena

-Si-respondió Riko sonriendo, Umi y Kotori se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa; habían adoptado a Riko hace 5 años, como Kotori le gustaba decirlo, había sido amor a primera vista…una niña de once años sentada en un rincón mientras leía una vieja revista de idols exactamente la página donde hablaban de su antiguo grupo de la preparatoria, a ambas le había parecido adorable, era una buena chica, educada, inteligente y amable.

-Deberíamos regresar a casa-dijo Umi sonriendo-Compremos algo de cenar en el camino

-¿Podemos tener parfait?-pregunto Riko y Umi se sonrojo al instante mientras Kotori sonreía-¿Dije algo malo?

-No…solo…-empezó Umi pasándose una mano por la cara

-Por culpa de Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan ya no podemos ver el parfait con los mismo ojos-completo la frase Kotori con un pequeño sonrojo, Riko igualmente se sonrojo, las amigas de sus madres eran algo…peculiares, aunque recordaba que Nico las había llamado "Ninfómanas"-¿Qué te parece un pay, Riko-chan?

-Sí, está bien

-Te esperamos aquí-dijo Umi mientras Riko salía hacia la tienda por la que habían pasado hace solo unos segundos, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Kotori le decía algo a Umi y esta se sonrojaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, jamás lo admitiría abiertamente pero deseaba algún día tener una relación como la de sus madres

-Una persona especial-murmuro Riko mientras entraba a la tienda, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos "románticos" que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y choco con alguien-P-perdón

-Estas perdonada, al ángel caído siempre perdona a sus siervos

-¿Eh?-Riko parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar la extraña respuesta-Esa chica…

.

-Te encontré…Lily…

 **Y aquí acaba, lo que yo más que nada llamaría prólogo, los demás capítulos serán largos :3 espero que les haya gustado y las parejas de las aqours serán: DiaMariKanan (No tengo idea de con quien se quedara Mari jaja) YohaRiko (Lo siento Chika) y RubyMaru. Las chicas de μ's saldrán como madres felices, quizá en algunos casos no tan felices, pero bueno…xD**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer y gracias por el subtexto yuri en Love Live que me hace emocionarme, nos leemos después**


	2. Capítulo 2 Una nueva historia

**Buenas noches, aquí reportándome para subir nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, favoritos, follows y por sus comentaikos del primero, espero que este también les guste.**

 **Capítulo 2. Una nueva historia**

 _-Esto es como ir a una panadería y no saber que pan escoger-dijo Nico viendo los archivos de los posibles donantes-¡Hay demasiados, Maki-chan!_

 _Maki no le respondió, solo continuo revisando los documentos, quien diría que tener un bebe fuera tan difícil, tenía que ser perfecto._

 _-¿Qué tal este?-pregunto Maki señalando a un tipo muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color-Por cierto…no puedo creer que compares a nuestro bebe con un pedazo de pan_

 _-Un pedazo de pan delicioso-replico Nico con una sonrisilla-Solo haz escogido a quienes tienen cabello negro ¿Por qué?_

 _-Pensé que eras más inteligente, Nico-chan-Maki la miro por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que Nico soltó un pequeño "¡Oh!"-De todas formas…he revisado el expediente médico de el un sinfín de veces, es el elegido_

 _Nico solo se quedó mirando el perfil con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, su mirada pasaba de los papeles extendidos en la mesa a la cara de Maki y así una y otra vez._

 _-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Nico por fin_

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Del hombre_

 _-¡No! Necesitamos un donante-dijo Maki suspirando-Y este es el más calificado y…tiene el cabello negro, me gustaría que nuestro bebe…_

 _-¿Si?-pregunto Nico con voz cantarina, Maki se estaba empezando a sonrojar y a Nico le encantaba verla tan nerviosa-Maki-chan…_

 _-¡Quiero que él bebe tenga tu color de cabello!-exclamo Maki mas roja que nunca-S-si yo lo voy a tener por lo menos quiero que tenga algo que sea parecido a ti_

 _-Por supuesto el cabello negro es lo más hermoso y más si es de Nico-sama jojojo_

 _-Si sigues riéndote de esa manera dormirás en el sillón-Nico dio un respingo ante las palabras de Maki-Oye Nico-chan_

 _-¡No dormiré en el sofá!_

 _-No es eso…-dijo Maki mirando a Nico con una pequeña sonrisa-No voy a negar que estoy asustada pero…también estoy muy feliz_

 _-Yo también-respondió Nico tomando la mano de Maki- Hagámoslo Maki-chan_

 _._

 _._

 _-Vamos Dia…di mamá-decía Nico viendo a la pequeña niña que le daba una mirada aburrida-mamá… ¿Qué tal mami? Realmente…tienes esa mirada de pocos amigos de Maki-chan_

 _-¿Quién tiene una mirada de pocos amigos?-pregunto Maki entrando a la habitación y viendo a su hija que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Nico-¿Así es como yo veo a los demás?_

 _-¡Sin duda! Tengo miedo que vaya a sacar tu actitud tsundere-dijo Nico negando lentamente con la cabeza_

 _-¡No soy tsundere!-exclamo Maki y Nico le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad, dejaría la pelea para otra ocasión…las peleas que siempre acababan con ambas en la cama…sin ropa…desnudas…Maki sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, no era el momento para eso-¿Nerviosa?_

 _-No realmente-contesto Nico cargando a la pequeña Dia-Es como si siempre hubiera estado preparada ¿Raro no?_

 _-No lo creo, te vi como cuidabas a tus hermanos y como ahora cuidas a Dia, eres mucho mejor madre que yo_

 _-¡Sin duda!_

 _-Esperaba que lo negaras-Maki dejo escapar un suspiro y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana-Nozomi y Eli vendrán esta tarde_

 _-¿Escuchaste Dia-chan? Mari-chan vendrá a jugar contigo-dijo Nico y como si lo hubiera comprendido a la perfección, Dia dio un pequeño respingo y dirigió su atención hacia la ventana con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual-Creo que así muestra su interés…aunque siendo la hija de esas dos…en especial de Nozomi_

 _-Tiene los genes de Eli_

 _-Pero la influencia de Nozomi- respondió Nico intentando controlar a Dia que se había puesto muy inquieta-Ya sabemos que ganara_

 _-Estará bien, Dia será una chica lista ¿Cierto Dia?-la pequeña niña la miro como si la estuviera retando con la mirada y después volvió a fijar su atención en la ventana-Además de una gran hermana mayor…cuida a Ruby ¿Vale?_

 **Actualidad**

"Perdón…no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…lo siento"

"Está bien, está bien, seguiremos siendo amigas ¿No?"

Dia despertó por el sonido de la alarma en su celular, estirando la mano lo tomo y dejo escapar un suspiro, primer día de clases en una nueva escuela; podía escuchar el ruido en la cocina, seguramente sus madres ya estaban despiertas y ahora que pensaba en ello le había prometido a Ruby disculparse.

-Puedo hacerlo-se dijo a si misma antes de entrar a su cuarto de baño, no podía permitirse cometer otro error.

.

.

-¡Mi nombre es Yazawa Ruby! ¡E-e-es un placer conocerlas!-Maki y Nico intercambiaron una mirada al ver el sufrimiento de su pobre hija-¿Qué tal estuve?

-Tienes que relajarte Ruby-respondió Maki llevándose a los labios una taza de café-Imagina que estás hablando con nosotras

-S-si-respondió Ruby mirando su desayuno que apenas había probado, los nervios estaban pudiendo con ella-Estaré bien…Riko-chan, Mari-san y onee-chan estarán ahí…quizá no en el mismo salón pero aun así, ahí estarán…

-Y si pasa cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos-dijo Nico con una sonrisa-Tus súper mamás irán enseguida a salvarte ¿No Maki-chan?

Maki solo dejo escapar un suspiro, una parte de ella quería decir que no, que Ruby tenía que aprender a valérselas por sí misma, si Nico y ella seguían ayudándola tanto y resolviendo sus problemas, Ruby jamás podría ser independiente y eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Podrás hacerlo Ruby-fue lo único que dijo Maki

-B-buenos días-dijo Dia entrando en el comedor mientras evitaba la mirada de sus madres y se sentaba a un lado de Ruby-mamá tiene razón…puedes hacerlo Ruby

Ruby asintió y por debajo de la mesa le dio un pequeño apretón de manos a Dia, esta sabía lo que significaba "Discúlpate" vio de reojo a sus madres que parecían tan nerviosas como ella.

-Saben…ayer yo…-Dia dio un leve suspiro y miro fijamente a sus madres que se encontraban sentadas frente a ella-Perdón…por lo que dije, es solo…

-Está bien Dia-chan-dijo Nico con una pequeña sonrisa-Puedo entender un poco y…

-¡No!-exclamo Dia y Nico dio un pequeño saltito-Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es…tú también eres mi madre…Yazawa Nico y Nishikino Maki, ambas son mis madres, sé que a veces puedo comportarme de una manera horrible y me odio por eso pero…las amo a ambas

-Dia-chan…

-Es solo que por lo que paso en Tokio-Dia apretó fuertemente los puños al recordarlo-Sé que no es excusa pero…

-Sabes Dia-dijo Maki con una mirada seria-¿Recuerdas que te conté lo cobarde que era cuando tenía tu edad?

-Si…casi pierdes a Nico mamá por eso-Maki asintió ante la respuesta de su hija

-No quiero que cometas el mismo error, ni con tus madres ni con ninguna otra persona-dijo Maki y pudo ver la comprensión en el rostro de Dia-Somos una… ¿Nueva clase de familia? Y algunas personas pueden sentirse incomodas por eso pero recuerda siempre…es su problema no el nuestro, puede ser un poco difícil pero recuerda que nosotras siempre estaremos para apoyarte

-¡Maki-chan!-exclamo Nico casi al borde de las lágrimas dándole un gran abrazo-¡Te amo!

-¡D-detente! ¡Las niñas están viendo!-respondió Maki intentando liberarse de Nico mientras sus hijas las veían sonriendo nerviosamente.

 _Es cierto…mientras las tenga a ellas, todo estará bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Gracias por la comida-dijo Riko levantándose de la mesa y llevando los platos al fregadero

-No tienes que hacer eso Riko-chan-dijo Kotori que aún se encontraba sentada en la mesa con Umi-nosotras nos encargaremos

-No hay problema, todavía tengo tiempo-respondió Riko concentrándose en su tarea, estaba intentando actuar lo más calmada posible pero a pesar de que sus amigas de la infancia estarían en la misma escuela, no podía evitar estar nerviosa y ese nerviosismo dio frutos cuando el plato se le escapó de las manos y callo en el piso, rompiéndose al instante-¡Perdón!

-Está bien, fue un accidente-dijo Umi levantándose pero antes de que llegara junto a Riko, esta había hecho una reverencia y estaba empezando a recorrer los vidrios rotos-Espera…te puedes cortar

-Y-yo…-empezó Riko mirando nerviosamente a Umi y Kotori que la miraban con expresiones preocupadas

-Riko-chan-dijo Kotori seriamente acercándose a su hija-Somos tus madres ¿De acuerdo? Así que no te preocupes por eso

-Si-Riko se puso de pie mientras Umi le daba una mirada tranquilizadora, por supuesto que sabía que eran sus madres, la habían adoptado, la habían sacado de ese horrible lugar y le habían permitido vivir en una linda casa, viajar por el mundo por el trabajo de Kotori y tener una buena vida, por esa razón para Riko lo más importante era mantenerlas felices.

 _Ser una hija perfecta_

Riko se repetía eso una y otra vez, nada de problemas, buenas calificaciones, no contestar ni una sola vez, así es como debían funcionar las cosas; aun recordaba claramente lo que había pasado cuanto era pequeña.

" _¿Qué pasa con esa contestación? ¡Deberías de estar agradecida!"_

 _De esa manera no se cansaran de mí y siempre me querrán_

-Tengo que irme-dijo Riko tomando su bolsa y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, salió rápidamente de su casa, aún era temprano, caminar siempre la había ayudado a pensar, en este caso sobre su futuro, tenía que empezar a estudiar, que mejor manera de hacer a sus madres orgullosas que ser aceptada en la mejor universidad de Japón…Todai, sabía que aún faltaba más de un año para los exámenes y que tenía unas excelentes calificaciones pero no podía confiarse-Realmente es temprano

Había llegado rápidamente a la escuela y parecía que no había absolutamente nadie, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las siete, aún faltaba una hora para que la escuela comenzara, era lógico encontrarla vacía, pensó que lo mejor sería ir a dar un recorrido así se ahorraría la vergüenza de perderse más tarde.

-¡Es hora del final!-un grito la despertó de su ensueño y rápidamente busco el origen de la voz, encontrando a una chica parada justo en la orilla del edificio de la escuela-Yo…Yohane he decidido abandonar este mundo…no…solo lo hará mi forma física mientras que yo ¡Seguiré luchando contra las fuerzas del mal!

-Se va a lanzar-murmuro Riko y sin perder un segundo salió corriendo hacia el edificio y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, esa chica se lanzaría y si Riko tenía una oportunidad para detenerla lo haría. Al llegar a la azotea a duras penas podía respirar por el esfuerzo realizado, busco rápidamente a la chica que se encontraba en la esquina haciendo unos extraños movimientos con los brazos-¡Espera! ¡No puedes morir!

La chica en cuestión dio media vuelta rápidamente y la miro completamente en pánico.

-Tu…

-¡No lo hagas por favor! Sé que el mundo puede ser duro y horrible pero…estoy segura que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti, así que por favor no lo hagas-dijo Riko rápidamente aun intentando recuperar el aliento, dio unos pasos hacia la chica y estiro su mano-Déjame ayudarte

-N-no….yo realmente

-¡Piensa en lo que les costara limpiar el piso cuando te hayas lanzado!- _¿¡Que estoy diciendo!?_

-¿Piso?

-¡Onegai!* N-no eso solo funciona para Umi-mamá-Riko veía hacia todos lados en estado de pánico ¿¡Que podía hacer para que alguien no se suicidara!?-¡Piensa en tu honor como samurái!

Mientras tanto Yoshiko estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no salir corriendo gritando, esto había salido mal para ella, se suponía que no había nadie en la escuela, era demasiado temprano y ella había decidido ser… ¿Yohane? ¿Ella misma? Un rato y divertirse y ahora todo se había ido a la basura…su pequeño demonio la había visto…su Lily…que seguramente ahora pensaría que era una rara

 _Lo soy pero nadie debe de saberlo, menos ella ¡Homucifer sálvame!_

-Yo…-tenía que pensar algo rápido, Riko se estaba empezando a acercar lentamente como si Yohane fuera un venadito dispuesto a huir, o mejor dicho saltar, en cualquier momento-¡Soy una actriz!

-¿Eh?

-S-soy miembro del club de teatro-dijo Yohane con la voz más calmada que podía hacer-Tenemos una obra pronto, así que estaba ensayando

 _¡Pero que lista soy!_

-¿Estabas ensayando entonces?-pregunto Riko, Yohane podía detectar la incredulidad en su voz-¿En el techo de la escuela?

-¡Sí! Es una obra muy importante-contesto Yohane con una pequeña sonrisa-Cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Tsushima Yoshiko soy alumna de primer año…es un placer conocerte

-S-sonoda Riko -había algo raro aquí, Riko estaba segura de ello, la actitud de la chica frente a ella parecía mas falsa que cuando Umi le decía a Kotori que su comida era deliciosa y eso ya era algo preocupante, Riko sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, investigar sobre el asunto significarían problemas y eso era lo que Riko menos quería-¿Qué tipo de obra es?

-¿Eh?- _piensa Yohane, usa tu cerebrito-_ E-es sobre una chica…que conoce a otra chica y…no recuerda quien era y…eso

-Entiendo-contesto Riko viendo fijamente a la chica que parecía sumamente nerviosa, entrecerró un poco los ojos-¿No nos hemos visto antes?

-¡N-no! ¡Para nada! ¡No sabía tu nombre y por eso te puse un apodo o algo así!-Yohane movía las manos de un lado a otro como poseída

-D-de acuerdo…

-S-si… ¡Nos vemos!-sin esperar respuesta, Yohane salió corriendo ante la curiosa mirada de Riko, no era del tipo de chica que le interesara conocer nuevas personas pero para Riko esa chica Yoshiko era…

-Interesante…supongo-dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó en la única banca que había en la azotea, como había pensado la noche anterior, el paisaje era hermoso y una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios-Tsushima Yoshiko… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

.

.

.

-¡Zuramaru!-exclamo Yohane al encontrase con su amiga en el salón de clases, la chica en cuestión levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-¡He fallado en mi misión de hoy!

-¿Hoy tampoco pudiste conseguir el pan de melón zura?-pregunto Hanamaru como si se tratara de vida o muerte-Aunque aún no es hora del almuerzo…

-¡Eso no!-Yohane volteo rápidamente para cerciorarse que aún no había llegado nadie, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio-¡Es Lily!

-¿Lily?-pregunto Hanamaru confundida, a veces Yohane le hablaba de cosas que no entendía muy bien pero como la buena amiga que era tenía que apoyarla, incluso si eso significaba meterse en tantos problemas que ya eran conocidas como el equipo Rocket 2.0, aunque nadie conocía su rostro, tenían cuidado de cubrirse bien

-¡No pongas esa cara! Te conté de ello…que por fin había encontrado a mi pequeño demonio después de tanto tiempo

-¡Lo recuerdo! ¿Ella se acordó de ti?-ante la pregunta de Hanamaru, el ánimo de Yohane callo en un instante, era cierto su Lily no se había acordado de ella, a pesar de todo no la había recordado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era una mala cosa-¿Yoshiko-chan?

-¡Es Yohane! Pero podría ser bueno-dijo Yohane con una mirada melancólica-Ahora ella podrá ver que he cambiado

-¿Enserio zura?

-¡Por lo menos lo intentare frente a ella!-exclamo Yohane cruzándose de hombros-¡Tú me ayudaras!

-Yoshiko-chan no creo que sea una buena idea

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si alguien quiere ser tu amiga, te aceptara como eres-respondió Hanamaru mirando fijamente a su amiga-Yo soy tu amiga y te quiero como eres

-Es diferente-refunfuño Yohane y Hanamaru la miro con curiosidad-Lily es…

Yohane abrió los ojos como platos ante la realización ¿Qué era exactamente Riko para ella? Una amiga por supuesto o por lo menos lo eran.

" _¡Yocchan!"_

" _No estoy llorando"_

" _Yo te protegeré Yocchan, así que no llores ¿Si?"_

" _Lily"_

" _Dime"_

" _¿Crees que soy rara?"_

" _¡Para nada! Yocchan es mi querida amiga ¡La persona más importante para mí!"_

" _¿La más importante?"_

" _¡Sí!"_

" _Entonces…siempre seremos amigas_

" _¡Sí! ¡Siempre!"_

-¿Yochiko-chan?-pregunto Hanamaru preocupada al ver la expresión en blanco de Yohane-¿Te enfermaste de nuevo del estómago por comer comida del suelo?

-Olvidemos esta conversación

-¡Si zura!

.

.

.

-¿Realmente es buena idea saltarse el primer día de clases?-pregunto Kanan viendo a Mari que parecía muy despreocupada

-Tú también lo haces-replico Mari con una sonrisa

-Yo estoy trabajando

-¿Eso significa que no vas a la escuela?

-Me estoy tomando un año libre-contesto Kanan mientras acomodaba las cosas de la tienda de su padre, le dio un rápido vistazo a Mari que la miraba con curiosidad-¿Qué hay de ti? Parece como si no quisieras ir a la escuela por una razón

-¿Tu crees? Simplemente tenía ganas de verte-dijo Mari con la mejor sonrisa que tenia

-¿Y si tus…madres se enteran?

-Seguramente se molestaran pero…-Mari se acercó a Kanan y puso un dedo sobre sus labios-Sera nuestro pequeño secreto ¿Vale?

-No me convertiré en cómplice de una delincuente-respondió Kanan alejándose de Mari pero al ver ese pequeño mohín que estaba haciendo… _Demonios ¿En qué me estoy metiendo?_ -Si me ayudas con la tienda de papá, puede que no diga nada

-¡Sí!-exclamo Mari pasando su mirada en la pequeña tienda y quedándose unos momentos en las fotos que se encontraban en una repisa, un hombre alto y musculoso cargaba sobre sus hombros a una pequeña niña que Mari estaba segura era Kanan, ambos tenían unas brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros-¿Tu padre?

-Si

-¿Vendrá pronto? Parece un hombre amable, me gustaría conocerlo-ante las palabras de Mari, Kanan dio un suspiro y miro a Mari mordiéndose el labio como si dudara en decirle algo, pero había algo en esos ojos verdes que la convenció de hacerlo-¿Kanan?

-Está en el hospital-respondió desviando la mirada-Hace unos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer…está recibiendo tratamiento, así que es mejor que se quede en el hospital, está mejor atendido ahí

-Por eso no iras a la escuela este año-dijo Mari y Kanan asintió, aunque Mari no le había hecho una pregunta sino una afirmación-Eres una buena hija Kanan

-Es normal, cualquier hijo haría eso por sus padres-contesto Kanan mirando la foto de ella y su padre-Más si tu padre es tan maravilloso

-Ahora entiendo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Porque tú eres así-dijo Mari con una sonrisa y Kanan la miro confundida-Maravillosa

-Apenas me conoces ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo Kanan dándose vuelta para evitar que Mari viera el pequeño rubor

-Solo lo sé, tengo buen ojo con las personas-dijo Mari guiñándole un ojo, aunque Kanan no podía ver el gesto-¿Y tu madre?

-Se fue-Kanan frunció ligeramente el ceño, era extraño, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigas Chika y You se sentía cómoda hablando de sus padres y ahora le estaba contando toda su vida a una completa desconocida, pero… _se siente bien_ \- Ella se fue con otro hombre cuando tenía nueve años y me dejo con papá de todas formas nunca fuimos muy cercanas

-Lo siento-susurro Mari y Kanan dio media vuelta para verla, había algo en esa expresión…Kanan no podía descifrar exactamente que era

-Suficiente de mí, las mujeres de ayer eran… ¿Tus madres?-pregunto Kanan, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así-¿Ambas?

-¡Sí!-exclamo Mari con una gran sonrisa-Ayase Eli es maestra de ballet ¡Es impresionante! Aunque cuando tenía mi edad era idol y después trabajo como modelo hasta hace siete años

-¿Modelo?

-¡Sí! Debes de haber escuchado hablar de ella, incluso una amiga tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con ella-dijo Mari riendo al recordar lo nerviosa que se ponía Dia ante la presencia de su madre-Parece seria y confiable pero realmente es solo una pequeña gatita asustada

-Lo siento, no leo ese tipo de revistas, así que no la conozco-dijo Kanan rascándose la mejilla-Tampoco veo televisión, así que…

-Realmente eres interesante-dijo Mari con una pequeña sonrisa y Kanan se relajó, generalmente cuando le decía eso a sus compañeras de escuela, la veían como un bicho raro ¿Qué tipo de chica de 17 años no sabía de idols y esas cosas?-Es adorable supongo

-¿Qué hay de tu otra madre?-pregunto Kanan rápidamente intentando cambiar la atención de Mari

-Toujou Nozomi ella era actriz cuando era joven pero la cosa no funcionó muy bien por unos cuantos "escándalos" que ocurrieron, así que se convirtió en chica mágica

-¿Enserio?

-Bromeaba, es profesora de jardín de niños-dijo Mari haciéndole el signo de paz y Kanan soltó un suspiro ¿Era idiota?-¿Qué piensas?

-Que eres rara

-No sobre eso, hablo de…-Mari se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante-Mis madres ¿Qué opinas de que dos chicas salgan y se enamoren?

-No lo sé-respondió Kanan encogiéndose de hombros-No sé si es malo, bueno o cualquier cosa…simplemente las cosas pasan ¿No?

-Realmente eres interesante-dijo Mari saliendo de la tienda, podía sentir el aire golpeando levemente sus mejillas, Kanan no tardo en seguirla, estaba un poco preocupada de que Mari se hubiera molestado por lo que dijo-Me está empezando a gustar este lugar

-Y-yo…

-La mayoría de las personas si les preguntara eso me dirían que está bien, que es fantástico y que están muy bien con eso-dijo Mari sonriendo levemente-Pero…la gran mayoría estaría mintiendo, solo lo dirían porque yo estoy presente, a pesar de que la intención fuera el ser amable…realmente odiaría a ese tipo de personas

-¿No es algo parecido a mí?

-No, tu dijiste lo que realmente pensabas-la sonrisa de Mari se hizo más grande-Realmente me agradas

-Eres rara

-¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso este día?-pregunto Mari fingiendo estar molesta y Kanan soltó una risita-¡Oh! ¡Sonreíste!

-¿Es tan raro?

-No, solo que te muy linda cuando sonríes-dijo Mari cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo en repetidas ocasiones-Deberías de hacerlo más seguido

-Rara-dijo Kanan dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar mientras Mari la seguía con fingida molestia

-¡Mala! ¡Te tengo!-Kanan soltó un pequeño gritito al sentir los brazos de Mari rodeando su cintura, abrazándola por detrás-¡Tomémonos una foto juntas!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero suéltame-murmuro Kanan viendo de reojo a Mari que se pegaba a ella como si fuera su pequeño gatito, _¿Cómo alguien tan molesta puede ser tan linda?_

-Espera, solo saco mi celular y…-Mari no acabo la frase, a pocos metros de ellas se encontraba Dia mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados; Mari tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para cerciorarse que no era su imaginación y que Dia realmente estaba frente a ella, un nudo en la garganta se empezó a formar y tuvo que morderse los labios para no decir nada que lamentaría después, _eso ya es un asunto cerrado… ¡Se acabó!-_ Buenos días querida Dia, tanto tiempo sin vernos

-No fuiste a clases-dijo Dia sin moverse un centímetro, Mari estaba frente a ella, con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre había tenido, con esa estúpida sonrisa que había puesto cuando Dia había rechazado su confesión y lo peor era que estaba muy campante abrazando a otra chica _¿Por qué estoy tan molesta?_

-Tu tampoco… ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una yanqui?-Mari negó la cabeza negativamente en broma-Maki-san y Nico-san se molestaran

-Tu…

-¿mmm?

 _¿Por qué demonios actúas como si nada? ¿Por qué no dices nada de lo que paso? ¿¡Porque demonios no te disculpas!?_

-Nunca me devolviste las llamadas-susurro Dia haciendo todo lo posible para no estallar-Te llame muchas veces y tus madres me decían que tú me devolverías las llamadas y nunca lo hiciste…

-Perdón Dia

-¿Perdón? ¿Solo eso?-Dia ya no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas-Me dijiste que todo estaba bien y que seguiríamos siendo amigas…que nada cambiaria entre nosotras y…solo te largaste…eres lo peor

Mari no respondió, podía sentir a Kanan tensarse a su lado, pero su mirada estaba fija en Dia, en la chica que le había gustado tanto, que ¿Todavía le gustaba? Sabía que en parte Dia tenía razón, se había ido a América con sus madres sin despedirse, pensó que era lo mejor; se había confesado a Dia y ella la había rechazado, necesitaba tiempo…tiempo para poder volver a ver a su mejor amiga como lo que realmente era…su mejor amiga, nunca había querido hacer llorar a Dia, solo quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad

-Lo siento…

-¿¡Solo eso!?-exclamo Dia acercándose a Mari y tomándola de los hombros, pudo ver a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Mari mirándola con el ceño fruncido, _que se atreva a acercarse y le daré un golpe en la cara-_ ¿¡Tienes idea de que paso cuando te fuiste!? Esas chicas fueron horribles…se metieron con Ruby y conmigo por nuestras madres…intente ser fuerte por Ruby pero…¡No podía! ¡Te necesitaba Mari-san! Y tu…

-Dia…

-¡Me abandonaste! Dijiste que eras mi amiga…mi mejor amiga…y me dejaste sola-Mari estiro su mano para ponerla en la mejilla de Dia pero cuando esta sintió el contacto, la alejo de un manotazo-¡Te odio!

-¡Dia!-grito Mari pero Dia había dado media vuelta y se alejaba corriendo, Mari estaba a punto de seguirla pero Kanan la detuvo-Necesito ir tras ella

-Solo es una niña caprichosa-dijo Kanan frunciendo el ceño, sin soltar el brazo de Mari-¿Vas a seguir su juego, Mari?

-No lo entiendes…-murmuro Mari agachando la mirada-Dia siempre dependió de mi…en el jardín de niños, primaria, secundaria y el primer año de preparatoria…Dia siempre dependía de mí, podía parecer una chica madura y segura de sí misma pero…solo era una niña llorona y yo…

-Ve entonces-dijo Kanan soltándola-Ve y arregla las cosas, sé que puedes

-Gracias Kanan-dijo Mari empezando a correr ante la mirada de Kanan

-Realmente…eres rara…

.

.

.

-Respira Ruby….puedo hacerlo… ¡N-no soy una perdedora como tío Okazaki!-se dijo Ruby intentando no temblar-¡Ah! L-lo siento tío Okazaki…t-tía Kyoko fue quien lo dijo y y-yo…

-¿Yazawa-san?

-¡Kya!-la profesora la miro con simpatía y le indico que pasara al salón

-Tranquila-le susurro antes de entrar-¡Ok chicas! Desde hoy tendremos una nueva amiga, espero que sean amables y le demuestren lo maravillosa que es Uranohoshi

-Amm mi n-nombre es…-Ruby dio una rápida mirada a sus compañeras que la veían con miradas expectantes, excepto una chica que se encontraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido leyendo-Linda…¿¡Eh!?

-¡Kunikida!-exclamo la profesora lanzándole un gis a la pobre chica en la cabeza, haciendo que esta se levantara rápidamente y mirara hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirada aterrizo en la profesora y en Ruby que estaba completamente roja-¡Pon atención!

-¡Lo siento zura!

-Realmente con esta niña-la profesora suspiro y después miro a Ruby que estaba temblando-Adelante Yazawa-san

-¡S-si! Mi nombre es Yazawa Ruby…v-vengo de Tokio-ante la mención de Tokio, unos murmullos de excitación llenaron el salón y la confianza que Ruby había perdido pareció resurgir-No puedo decir que extraño Tokio porque este lugar es hermoso, además mi hermana mayor también viene a esta escuela…ella es todo lo contrario a mí, es confiable, inteligente y hermosa… ¡Siempre me ayuda con mi tarea! Ah mi mamá es mangaka, me encanta verla cuando dibuja, es amable y un poco infantil y da los abrazos más cálidos…mi otra mamá…

-¿Otra?-susurro Yohane para sí misma pero nadie pareció prestar atención a eso o no les importaba

-Ella es doctora…f-fue idol cuando tenía masomenos mi edad, pero lo dejo unos años después y desde entonces se hace cargo del hospital de su familia…¡Ella es genial! Es como onee-chan, confiable y hermosa…me da palmaditas en la cabeza cuando me porto bien

-¿Es un perro?-volvió a repetir Yohane pero de nuevo nadie pareció prestarle atención, en su lugar pequeños susurros de "que linda" se escuchaban

-E-espero llevarme bien con todas-dijo Ruby haciendo una reverencia y una ola de aplausos la siguió, lo había hecho _seguramente estarán orgullosas de mí_

-¡Bien! Puedes sentarte detrás de Kunikida-san-dijo la profesora señalando a la chica que aprecia estar haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no regresar su mirada al libro, un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Ruby y asintió dirigiéndose a su asiento.

 _Algo debe de haberme caído mal en el desayuno…siento algo raro en el estómago… ¿Nervios? Pero es una clase diferente de nervios._

-¿Me habré enfermado?-se preguntó Ruby mientras veía el cabello castaño que estaba frente a ella, esto hizo que apareciera de nuevo esa extraña sensación-Estoy enferma mamá

.

.

.

-Entonces me dijo que estaba actuando pero siendo sincera no le creí-le decía Riko a Ruby, ambas estaban sentadas bajo un árbol en el patio de la escuela-Aunque tampoco parecía que se quería suicidar…

-¿Viste de que año era, Riko-chan?-pregunto Ruby disfrutando de su almuerzo, esa extraña sensación que ella llamaba "enfermedad" había desaparecido al salir del salón

-No…pero esta escuela es pequeña, seguramente la volveré a ver, mas importante-dijo Riko viendo hacia todos lados y bajando la voz-¿Dia-san y Mari-san no te dijeron nada?

-N-no…se me hace raro que hayan faltado-murmuro Ruby dejando su almuerzo a un lado-Mari-san es del tipo que se salta las clases pero onee-chan… ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo fueron tus primeras clases, Riko-chan?

-Ah eso…-Riko dejo escapar un suspiro al recordarlo, una chica llamada Takami Chika se había levantado de golpe tan pronto como Riko había puesto un pie en el salón y señalándola había gritado "¡Angel!" y "¡Milagro!" no le había quitado la vista de encima durante todas las clases de la mañana y tuvo que salir rápidamente a la hora del almuerzo para que no la siguiera-B-bien

-¡Me alegro!

-S-sí, oye Ruby-chan

-Dime

-¿Paso algo entre tu hermana y Mari-san?-pregunto Riko, se le hacía completamente extraña la súbita partida de Mari hace un año

-No estoy segura, onee-chan no quiere decir nada…ellas eran mejores amigas y ahora parece como si estuvieran peleadas-Ruby dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y mirando hacia al frente vio a la chica que se sentaba frente a ella-Kunikida-san

-¿Dijiste algo?

-N-no…-el rostro de Ruby se había vuelto a poner rojo y podía sentir como su corazón había empezado a latir como loco-Riko-chan…creo que estoy enferma

-¿¡Te duele algo!? ¿¡Te llevo a la enfermería!?-exclamo Riko en estado de pánico-¿¡Que hago!?

-¡Estoy bien! Es solo…creo que me callo mal el desayuno…iré a la enfermería-dijo Ruby levantándose

-¡Te acompañare!-dijo Riko pero el timbre que anunciaba las clases de la tarde sonó

-Estaré bien, no puedes faltar a clases-dijo Ruby intentando poner una expresión severa-No debemos de seguir el mal ejemplo de nuestras sempais

-De acuerdo-acepto Riko y Ruby salió rápidamente a la enfermería, le explicaría a la enfermera lo que tenía, le daría medicina y asunto arreglado-¡GanbaRuby!

Faltaba poco para que Ruby llegara a la enfermería cuando volteo a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Kunikida Hanamaru y se detuvo de golpe, la chica en cuestión se encontraba completamente inmersa en un libro y parecía no haberse dado cuenta que la campana había sonado, Ruby entro a la biblioteca lo más cuidadosamente que pudo para que Hanamaru no la notara y se escondió detrás de una estantería observándola mientras sus mejillas se habían espolvoreado del color de su cabello.

 _Pareciera como si Kunikida-san estuviera en su propio mundo… ¡Ah! Se acaba de reír ¿Es por lo que está leyendo? Me pregunto que será…me gustaría…descubrir su mundo…quiero hablarle…quiero…_

Dando un pequeño suspiro y toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía, Ruby salió de su escondite y tomando un libro sobre la historia de Japón, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la dirección de Hanamaru y sentándose en la misma mesa justo frente a ella, abrió el libro e intento leer algo pero su mirada se desviaba repetidas veces hacia la chica frente a ella que hacia diferentes expresiones mientras leía.

 _¿Qué más le gustara aparte de leer? ¿Comida favorita? ¿Le gustara el manga? Quiero saber…pero ¿Por qué?_

-Sus pestañas son largas…-ante las palabras de Ruby, Hanamaru levanto la mirada confundida como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que alguien estaba sentada ahí-¡P-p-p-perdón!

Sin esperar contestación, Ruby se levantó y salió corriendo de la biblioteca con la cara completamente roja.

-¿Quién era zura?

.

.

.

-¡Te digo que dejes de verme!-exclamo Riko, un profesor se había enfermado así que tenían una hora libre, en otras circunstancias eso la habría alegrado pero ahora…esta chica la había acorralado en el baño ¡En el baño!-¡Takami-san!

-Chika-chan creo que te estás pasando

-Pero You-chan-dijo Chika haciendo mala cara-¿Habías visto a una chica más linda? ¡Dime!

-En las revistas-murmuro You con un suspiro-De todas formas, estas haciendo sentir incomoda a Sonoda-san

-¡Eso es!-exclamo Chika poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Riko-¿¡No te has dado cuenta You-chan!?

-¿De qué cosa?

-¡Sonoda Riko!-exclamo Chica centrando su atención en la chica mencionada-¡Tu madre es Sonoda Umi!

-S-si-respondió Riko teniendo un mal presentimiento

-¡Tu madre fue una idol! ¡Del asombroso grupo μ's!-exclamo Chika que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría de felicidad-¿Puedes ayudarnos? ¡No! ¡Mejor únete a nosotras y seamos un grupo!

-¡Eso es impresionante!-exclamo You que parecía haberse unido a la emoción de Chika-¡He escuchado todas las canciones de μ's! ¡Son geniales!

-Sí, si, desde que varias de ellas se separaron de proyecto 348 y con otras chicas formaron μ's se convirtieron en una leyenda-dijo Chika asintiendo en repetidas ocasiones-¡Mi favorita siempre fue Anju-sama! ¡Era tan genial!

-La mía es Eli-sama-dijo You con una gran sonrisa, _que no te escuche Dia-san-_ ¿¡Nos ayudaras!?

-P-perdón pero como deben de saber mi madre esta retirada del mundo idol desde hace trece años, así que mejor busquen otra ayud…-Riko no pudo terminar al ver la mirada de cachorro abandonado que ambas chicas le lanzaban; sería una molestia si intervenía y no podía ser una molestia para sus madres, por lo tanto tenía que ser fuerte y decir que no-Con permiso tengo que regresar al salón

-Pero… ¡Por favor!-grito Chika aferrándose a un brazo de Riko mientras You se aferraba al otro-¡Queremos ser idols!

-¡No pueden hablar enserio, suéltenme!-exclamo Riko intentando zafarse, estaba tentada a gritar a algún profesor para pedir ayuda, cuando la puerta de uno de los baños se abrió, revelando una figura con una túnica y capucha negra, impidiendo ver de quien se trataba

-¿No la escucharon? –pregunto la misteriosa figura acercándose a las chicas-¿Acaso no escucharon a Lily?

-¿Lily?

-¿Un fantasma?

-Ya me dieron ganas de ir a hacer pipi

-¡Ustedes insignificantes mortales, suelten a mi Lily ahora!-sin perder el tiempo, les dio un pisotón a las dos chicas que tenían agarrada a Riko y rápidamente la tomo de la mano y ambas salieron corriendo del baño, ante los gritos de dolor de You y Chika-¡Lo logre!

-¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Riko mientras corrían por el pasillo ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras

-Soy…un ángel caído

-¿Ángel caído?-esto se le hacía bastante familiar pero no podía recordar de donde

-¡Por aquí!-otra persona con túnica y capucha les cerro el paso y les indico que entraran al cuarto donde se guardaban las cosas de la clase de deportes-¡Lo logramos!

-Buen trabajo-dijo la figura más alta poniendo sus manos en jarras mientras Riko las miraba confundida

-D-disculpen pero… ¿Quiénes son?

-No podemos decir nuestros nombres-dijo la chica más alta

-Así es…pero nos puedes llamar ¡El equipo Rocket 2.0!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de inventar nombres raros!

-Pero es genial

-¡No lo es! De todas formas…Lily

-No me llamo Lily, mi nombre es Riko…Sonoda Riko

-Ya veo, parece que los demonios te han borrado la memoria, solo espera y hare que regrese, pero antes…-sin decir más palabras se acercó y descubriéndose la parte de su boca le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Riko-¡V-vámonos!

-¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan valiente zura!

-¡S-s-silencio!

-¿Qué paso aquí…?-se preguntó Riko dejándose caer de rodillas y llevándose una mano hacia su mejilla-Un momento…¡Me beso!

.

.

.

-Definitivamente yo soy lo peor-se dijo Dia mientras corría lejos de Mari, ya tenía varias horas que la había perdido de vista pero necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, todavía recordaba la cara que había puesto ante sus gritos-Soy horrible

-Yo te veo bastante linda-al escuchar una voz masculina frunció el ceño y se detuvo apretando los puños, le daría un golpe a ese tipo, no tenía tiempo de idiotas intentando ligar con ella-¿Estas entrenando por algún maratón?

-¡Deja de molest…!-las palabras murieron en su boca al ver al chico que se encontraba delante de ella, tenía el cabello negro ligeramente azulado y ojos purpuras, la miraba con una sonrisa divertida-Ryouma-kun

-¡Tanto tiempo!-la saludo el chico con una gran sonrisa-¿Cuándo es el maratón?

-No hay ningún maratón-refunfuño Dia dándose cuenta que estaba en un parque, dejando escapar un suspiro se dejó caer en una banca, le dolían las piernas

-Si no es un maratón entonces… ¿Has engordado?-pregunto Ryouma sentándose junto a Dia y recibió una mirada de muerte de esta –lo siento, lo siento… ¿Mari no está contigo?

-No, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto Dia intentando cambiar de tema, Ryouma la vio por unos segundos y sonrió

-Hace un par de horas, mis madres están acomodando la casa y yo decidí ir a dar un paseo ¿Y Mari?

-¿Acaso Anju-san no tenía trabajo?

-No intentes cambiar el tema… ¿Todavía no se arreglan, entonces?-Dia desvió la mirada y su atención se centró en unos niños que se encontraban jugando futbol frente a ellos-Debes de ser menos testaruda Dia

-Fue su culpa…de Mari-san-dijo Dia, podía sentir la mirada de Ryouma pero ella no desvió la mirada de los niños-Se muy bien que seguramente la herí cuando la rechace pero… ¿No sería peor haber aceptado? Salir con alguien cuando no tienes sentimientos por esa persona…eso hubiera sido lo imperdonable, además salía contigo en ese entonces, yo…te quería

-Atrapado-dijo Ryouma dejando escapar una risa

-Ya te perdone

-Ese es el punto-dijo Ryouma y Dia volteo a verlo-Me confesé, tu aceptaste salir conmigo y te gustaba…románticamente y a los siete meses te digo que realmente lo que me gusta son los chicos…rompí tu corazón ¿No?

-Sigue diciéndolo y te golpeare

-Aquí el punto es que Mari quizá hizo algo mal al irse y no avisarte, peor aún…ni siquiera responder tus llamadas pero…-una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Ryouma-¿No es hora de que la perdones?

-Es diferente

-¿En que es diferente?

-No lo sé…

-No será…que Mari significa más para ti de lo que quieres aceptar y por eso te cuesta tanto arreglarte con ella-ante las palabras de Ryouma, Dia se levantó y lo miro con las mejillas encendidas-Touche

-¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por ella!-exclamo Dia mirando fijamente al chico mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Ryouma no desaparecía-¡Tengo ganas de golpearte!

-Hazlo, ya lo hiciste una vez, creo que puedo soportar otro golpe-Dia refunfuño algo inentendible y se volvió a sentar cruzándose de brazos-Habla con ella, no te arrepientas después Dia

Dia solo dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ryouma, antes de que empezaran a salir, ella, él y Mari habían estado siempre juntos, para Dia…Mari era su mejor amiga chica y Ryouma su mejor amigo chico, se sentía protegida y segura ¿Cómo es que las cosas se habían torcido tanto?

-Lo intentare-susurro Dia y Ryouma puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica-¿Ha hablado contigo? Mari-san

-No…supongo que piensa que es una especie de traición, la puedo comprender

-Deberías decirle que eres gay…-Dia sonrió ligeramente imaginándose el rostro de Mari ante la noticia-Lo disfrutara

-Quizá pueda conseguirme un novio-dijo Ryouma y empezó a reír nerviosamente-Mis madres no ayudan mucho en eso

-¿Ni siquiera Erena-san?

-No…sabes el otro día…

.

.

.

-Así que también está aquí-murmuro Mari con una triste sonrisa al ver a Ryouma y Dia sonriendo, había visto a Dia sonrojarse y balbucear-Bueno…siempre te ha gustado Ryouma ¿No es así Dia? Desde que éramos niños…soy tonta

-Oi Mari-Mari se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que estaban empezando a caer y volteo poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo, para ver a Kanan montada en una bicicleta frente a ella-Así que al final la encontraste

-¡Yes! Parece que esta con su novio, que se le va a hacer-dijo Mari con una sonrisa y esto solo hizo que Kanan frunciera el ceño-¡Mira la hora! Esta oscureciendo, es mejor que regrese a casa, bye bye Kanan

-Espera-dijo Kanan tomando del brazo a Mari-Quiero mostrarte algo

-¿Qué tal mañana? Realmente estoy cansada-dijo Mari intentando liberarse del agarre de Kanan-Kanan…

-Sube-dijo Kanan señalándole la parte trasera de la bicicleta, Mari volteo de nuevo a ver a Dia y Ryouma que se encontraban sonriendo y dejando escapar un suspiro hizo lo que Kanan le indico-Bien

-Eres muy amable ¿Sabias?-murmuro Mari mientras rodeaba con ambos brazos la cintura de Kanan-Tienes suerte que no soy un chico, sino podría aprovecharme de ti…esa amabilidad es peligrosa

-Creo que eres más peligrosa que un chico-contesto Kanan empezando a pedalear

-¿Y rara?

-Rara sin duda

.

.

-Aquí es-dijo Kanan deteniéndose e indicándole a Mari que se bajara, era un paraje, la luna se veía sobre sus cabezas y solo el sonido de los grillos hacía eco-Este es mi lugar secreto

-Es lindo-respondió Mari mirando a su alrededor, podía alcanzar a ver un riachuelo a unos metros de ahí

-Eso no es todo, ven-Kanan le extendió la mano a Mari con una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño rubor, Mari le devolvió la sonrisa tomando su mano-Este lugar nadie lo conoce, así que tienes que mantener el secreto

-Promesa-contesto Mari viendo sus dedos entrelazados-Realmente eres…

-¿Eh?

-Nada, por cierto este lugar no es peligros…-Mari dejo escapar un gritito de asombro al ver lo que Kanan le señalaba, cientos de luciérnagas volaban sobre un pequeño lago haciendo un hermoso espectáculo-Es bellísimo

-Ayer en la noche…-empezó Kanan maldiciéndose por estar tan nerviosa-El camisón que llevabas de pijama…tenía una luciérnaga…pensé que te gustaría…

-Gracias Kanan-dijo Mari dejando que las lágrimas empezaran a correr por sus mejillas pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de la chica que se encontraba junto a ella-Realmente gracias

-Esa chica…Dia…no me cae bien-dijo Kanan frunciendo el ceño-Ella te hace llorar, tu no deberías llorar

-Sabes…soy feliz de haber venido a este lugar, amaba Tokio…realmente lo amaba, tanto que cada vez que le veía tenía ganas de llorar pero después…le odie, pero parece que realmente aun me gusta…

-Mari…

-Pero hay algo más importante…creo que…me está empezando a gustar Uchiura y realmente…espero poder amar tanto Uchiura como ame a Tokio

-Me encargare de que lo hagas-murmuro Kanan dándole un abrazo a Mari que esta correspondió.

 _Definitivamente ya me gusta Uchiura…._

 **¡Listo! El segundo capítulo listo. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, por cierto la idea de onegai vino de leer el tercer capítulo de un fic de Akuma No Riddle escrito por Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki, este genial si no lo han checado deberían hacerlo :3 ahora algunos reviews**

 **Shot: El YohaRiko es la ley…aunque solo exista en nuestros kokoros, *llora* además las seiyuus ayudan xD gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Chopper: Chócalas! Gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Listo! ¿Con creen que debería de quedarse Mari? Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea…cada capítulo de Love Live Sunshine me confunde más u.u**

 **Nos leemos**


	3. Capítulo 3 Estoy enamorada

**Buenas! Supongo que no tan buenas para la gran mayoría ya que deben de haber entrado ya a la escuela, a mi todavía me falta una semana de vacaciones y entro a la uni *suspira* en fin, muchas gracias por los favoritos, fowolls y comentarios pero más importante, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

 **P.D. En el capítulo anterior olvide mencionarlo, lo dije en mi otro fic pero por las dudas lo pongo donde debe estar, Ryouma es tomado prestado del anime Love Stage, así como también Izumi y quizá otros personajes que aparezcan más adelante con un papel secundario; ahora si…a leer!**

 **Capítulo 3. Estoy enamorada**

 _-¡Te matare dragón del mal!-exclamo Dia blandiendo una espada de madera hacia donde se encontraba Ryouma que tenía puesta una máscara de dragón y hacia movimientos con las manos-¡No dejare que tengas capturadas a las princesas!_

 _-¿Por qué yo también tengo que ser una princesa?-suspiro un pequeño Izumi que se encontraba amarrado de las manos y pies, a su lado se encontraba Ruby que al contrario del niño, parecía muy emocionada-¡Soy un chico!_

 _-Guarda silencio, Izumi-kun-lo reprendió Dia frunciendo el ceño-Debemos de seguir un papel_

 _-¡Corte!-exclamo Okazaki cruzándose de brazos intentando parecer estricto pero las miradas que le dieron los niños lo desarmo al instante, no es que hubiera sido tan difícil-P-perdón por regañarlos, pero…me dijeron que necesitaban una opinión seria y…_

 _-Okazaki-san tiene razón-dijo Mari con una pequeña sonrisa-Sera nuestro regalo del día de las madres… ¡Debe de ser algo así como boom!_

 _-Pero siempre hay alguien que interrumpe-susurro Dia lanzándole una mirada de muerte a Izumi, este solo desvió la mirada_

 _-Empecemos con el beso-murmuro Ryouma viendo el pequeño guion que él se había encargado de elaborar, en cuanto levanto la vista vio que todos lo miraban, a excepción de Mari, como_ _si se hubiera vuelto loco-Es normal ¿No?_

 _-¡Para nada!-exclamo Okazaki no quería pensar en lo que le harían algunas madres de estos niños si veían el beso en acción-¡Tienen diez años, Izumi nueve y Ruby ocho! ¡Van a hacer que sus madres me maten!_

 _-Hagámoslo-dijo Mari con voz cantarina ignorando al pobre Okazaki-Estoy de acuerdo con Ryouma_

 _-P-pero ¿Por qué un beso?-pregunto Dia jugando nerviosamente con sus manos_

 _-Es lógico-respondió Ryouma con una sonrisita-La reina está dormida ya que fue hechizada por una maldición y la única forma que despierte es con un beso del amor verdadero, es lo que siempre pasa_

 _-Entonces…-empezó Ruby pasando su mirada de Mari que parecía la niña más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra a Dia que parecía tener un serio caso de temblorin sin contar su cara que parecía a punto de estallar de lo roja que estaba-Onee-chan…besara a Mari-san…¿No?_

 _-Quiero irme a casa…_

 _-¡Silencio Izumi!-exclamo Ryouma que miraba a las chicas frente a el-¡Empecemos!_

 _Dia estaba a punto de protestar pero al ver la mirada que le dio Mari decidió rendirse, no creía que podía ser tan malo, solo sería un beso…un pequeño beso, además Mari era su mejor amiga, por lo tanto estaba bien, era normal._

 _-¡Madre!-exclamo Ruby sacando a Dia de sus ensoñaciones, todos se habían puesto en su lugar y ahora su hermana menor lloraba… ¡Demonios que estaba llorando! Viendo a Mari que se encontraba acostada sobre el césped del jardín, Dia dejó escapar un suspiro, tenía que haber insistido que ensayaran en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, si alguna de sus madres salía y las veía…-¡Despierta madre!_

 _-La única forma de despertar a madre es con un beso de amor verdadero-dijo Izumi siguiendo también su papel, aunque a diferencia de Ruby que parecía a punto de ganar un Oscar por su interpretación, la voz de Izumi parecía tan mecánica como la de un robot-Príncipe_

 _-¿Eh?-sin pensarlo, Dia dio un paso hacia atrás, maldijo la hora que había aceptado participar en esta obra, maldijo los grandes ojos de cachorro de Mari y maldijo haber comido tanto helado en el almuerzo-S-si…soy el príncipe y…_

 _-Más emoción Dia-le susurro Ryouma que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sosteniendo un cartel que decía "estoy muerto" aunque Dia pensó que eso no era necesario, se había echado toda la botella de cátsup encima y esto casi parecía una escena gore_

 _-Lo tengo-le respondió Dia y dejando escapar un largo suspiro se acercó con paso decidido hacia Mari, aunque el paso decidido solo le pareció a ella porque realmente caminaba como un borracho intentando seguir una línea recta-Su m-majestad…yo…yo…la despertare de la maldición con un b-beso_

 _-¡Por favor! ¡Salva a mi madre!-exclamo Ruby que parecía al borde de la desesperación, realmente deberían de darle un premio a esa niña, Dio volvió a ver a Mari que parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír "¿Así que piensas que todo esto es un chiste Mari-san? Te mostrare…que esto es serio" dando una respiración profunda, Dia se arrodillo junto a Mari e intento calmarse_

 _-Por favor escucha mis suplicas-murmuro Dia, podía ver como la expresión de Mari cambiaba a una confundida, como lo suponía Dia, Mari pensaba que no se atrevería a hacerlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Dia, sentía que por primera vez podía ganarle una a Mari-Te amo y siempre te amare, incluso si se acaba el mundo tu serás la única que amare…_

 _-Eso no estaba en el guion-murmuro Izumi viendo como Dia se acercaba más a Mari y esta última se había sonrojado, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un risita, era la primera vez que veía a Mari de esa manera; pero él no era el único, Ruby y Ryouma observaban la escena con ojos como platos mientras que el pobre Okazaki estaba a punto de desmayarse_

 _-Un beso en la mejilla estará bie…-Ryouma ya no pudo terminar porque Dia había puesto sus labios sobre los de Mari, el beso solo duro unos segundos pero había sido suficiente para que un pesado silencio callera sobre todos_

 _-Vamos…desde ahora yo seré quien te proteja-dijo Dia extendiéndole una mano a Mari que veía a Dia como si tuviera dos cabezas-Mi reina_

 _-S-si…-murmuro Mari tomando la mano de Dia, se sentía tan extraña, era como si los papeles se hubieran volteado, generalmente era ella quien avergonzaba a Dia, cosa que era bastante sencilla considerando la naturaleza de Dia, "Esta latiendo demasiado rápido…mi corazón"_

 _-¡Bien hecho!-exclamo Ryouma lanzando un puño al aire-Háganlo de esa manera el día de la madre y todo saldrá bien…Ruby-chan estuviste fantástica también_

 _-¿Eh? G-gracias Ryouma-kun-murmuro avergonzada Ruby-T-tú también estuviste genial Izumi-chan_

 _-No trates de darme ánimos-contesto Izumi entrecerrando los ojos-Además… ¡Es "kun" no "chan"!_

 _-¡No le grites a mi hermana!-exclamo Di señalando acusadoramente a Izumi mientras Mari no le quitaba la vista de encima, "Es mi mejor amiga, mi querida mejor amiga entonces ¿Por qué…?"-¿Mari-san?_

 _-¡Dia!-exclamo Mari haciendo lo único que se le ocurría para intentar alejar esos extraños pensamientos…abrazar a su mejor amiga-¡Kya! ¡Robando mi primer beso! ¿Qué pensara Maki-san de esto?_

 _-¡N-ni se te ocurra decirle algo!-grito Dia intentando liberarse de Mari-¡No significo nada! ¿¡Entiendes!?_

 _-Sí, si-respondió Mari sin dejar de abrazar a Dia a pesar de las continuas protestas de esta, "Perdón Dia pero tendré que quedarme así un poco más, no puedo permitir que veas mi cara ahora…_

 _ **Dos años después**_

 _-Deja de arreglarte el cabello, está perfecto-dijo Maki viendo a su hija Dia, "Todo esto es culpa de la idiota de Eli… ¿¡Qué demonios le dio a mi hija!?"_

 _-No me estoy arreglando nada-refunfuño Dia esperando que la puerta de la casa de Mari se abriera, iban a tener una pijamada y no estaría tan nerviosa sino fuera por el hecho de que Eli estaría ahí-¿Nozomi-san estará ahí?_

 _-Si… ¿Le tienes miedo?-pregunto Maki sonriendo un poco ante la reacción de Dia que palideció al instante-Nozomi solo se burla de ti cuando te dice que quieres quitarle a Eli ¿Lo sabes, no?_

 _-P-por supuesto-respondió Dia justo en el momento que la puerta se abrió y Eli apareció envuelta solo en una toalla con el cabello mojado, haciendo que a Dia casi le diera un ataque_

 _-Bienvenidas, perdón por no salir antes, estaba…-Eli se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina en el rostro de Maki-¿Maki?_

 _-¡Tu pedazo de imbécil!-exclamo Maki tomando a Eli por los hombros mientras esta la miraba aterrorizada-¿¡Que es lo que planeas hacer!?_

 _-H-hacer un flan para las niñas-respondió Eli mirando desesperadamente a los lados como si estuviera buscando a Nozomi para que la ayudara pero solo podía escuchar su risita en la habitación de al lado_

 _-¿¡Eres estúpida o algo parecido!?-grito Maki que parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato-¡Mataras a mi hija! ¡Harás que se convierta en una pervertida como tu esposa! ¡Debería de enviarles a servicios infantiles y pedirles que les quiten a Mari! ¡Lolicona!_

 _-¿N-Nozomi?-murmuro Eli con ojos llorosos y Nozomi no pudo resistir más y salió a su encuentro-C-creo que Maki está ebria_

 _-¡Te voy a dar tu ebria!_

 _-Vamos, vamos, Maki-chan-dijo Nozomi haciendo que Maki soltara a Eli que se escondió inmediatamente detrás de Nozomi-Conoces a Elicchi, ella no es yo_

 _-S-supongo-respondió Maki intentando tranquilizarse y viendo de reojo a Dia que trataba inútilmente de cubrirse los ojos con ambas manos-Pero… ¡Vete a cambiar ahora mismo rusa pervertida!_

 _-¡S-si!-exclamo Eli y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a su habitación, nunca había visto a Maki tan enfadada, ella era la que tenía que llamar a cuidados infantiles para que protegieran a Nico de Maki, se dijo Eli antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación_

 _-Realmente… ¿En qué pensaba?-dijo Maki entrando a la casa y viendo a Nozomi que hacia todo lo posible por aguantar la risa-¿Tu lo planeaste, no?_

 _-Me ofendes Maki-chan_

 _-Buenas tardes Maki-san-dijo Mari interrumpiendo a Maki del casi asesinato de Nozomi-Dia_

 _-Hola-respondió Dia que aún tenía el rostro rojo por el espectáculo anterior_

 _-Vendré por ti temprano-dijo Maki dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Dia y viendo como Nozomi se reía-¿Qué?_

 _-Solo pensaba… ¿Maki-chan no besa a sus hijas?-pregunto Nozomi con la mejor cara de inocencia que podía poner, la cual resultaba nada convincente_

 _-¡Nunca frente a ti!-exclamo Maki y dando un portazo salió de la casa_

 _-Dime Dia-chan-dijo Nozomi sin perder la sonrisa_

 _-¿Qué ocurre Nozomi-san?_

 _-Nicocchi ha estado ocupada estos días con su manga ¿Cierto?_

 _-Si, a duras penas ha tenido tiempo para comer, dice que pasar de publicar de una revista bimensual a una semanal es como un infierno-respondió Dia confundida-¿Por qué?_

 _-Solo…ahora entiendo porque Maki-chan esta tan molesta-murmuro Nozomi y viendo a las chicas les guiño un ojo-Frustración_

 _-¿Frustración?-pregunto Dia y Mari dejo escapar una risita-¿Mari-san?_

 _-Vamos a mi habitación Dia-dijo Mari tomando la mano de su amiga y dirigiéndose a su habitacion-Lo aprenderás cuando seas mayor_

 _-No me trates como una niña_

 _-Pero eres una niña adorable_

 _-¡Soy mayor que tú por cinco meses!-exclamo Dia haciendo un mohín y Mari tuvo que adelantarse para que Dia no notara su sonrojo-Por cierto…_

 _-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Piensas declararte a mi mama? ¿Tendré que llamarte mama ahora? -Mari entro a su habitación seguida de Dia y se sentó en uno de los cojines que se encontraban en el centro de su habitación_

 _-¡No! S-solo la admiro-dijo Dia moviéndose incomoda-Ella es genial, eso es todo_

 _-¿Genial eh?-Mari sonrió preguntándose qué pensaría Dia si viera a su madre escondiéndose bajo una mantita cuando veían alguna película de terror-Entonces…¿Te gustan las personas geniales? Algo así como tu tipo_

 _-¡N-no es así!-exclamo Dia pero sus mejillas sonrojadas decían todo lo contrario-Ella era presidenta del consejo estudiantil en la preparatoria…pienso que eso es genial…_

 _-Así que presidenta del consejo…_

 _-Más importante ¿No estas nerviosa?-pregunto Dia dejando su bolsa en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación-Mañana es nuestro primer día en la secundaria…empezaremos a usar uniforme_

 _-No te preocupes, te verás linda con el uniforme_

 _-No es por eso, es solo…-Dia bajo la mirada centrándose en los mangas que tenía Mari en la mesa y una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus facciones, eran los mangas de su madre-No importa…_

 _-No estarás sola-dijo Mari haciendo que Dia levantara la cabeza sorprendida encontrándose con la sonrisa característica de Mari, esa que decía "Todo estará bien" y que ella siempre había creido-Ryouma y…yo…ambos estaremos contigo_

 _-¿Y si estamos en diferentes clases?-pregunto Dia viendo a Mari con ojos suplicantes-No soy buena con las personas, Ryuma-kun y tu son diferentes, se les hace muy fácil hacer amigos en cambio yo…_

 _-¿Dia?_

 _-Estoy segura que si nuestras madres no fueran amigas, nosotras tampoco lo seriamos… ¿No crees?-en el momento en que Dia formulo esa pregunta, Mari se levantó tomo de las mejillas a Dia, tenía el ceño fruncido y esto la sorprendió un poco, no recordaba haber visto nunca a Mari con el ceño fruncido-Duele…_

 _-Sabes Dia…a veces puedes ser un poco tonta_

 _-¡Oye!-exclamo Dia intentado librarse pero Mari solo apretó más fuerte el agarre-¡Auch!_

 _-Aun así seriamos amigas, incluso si nuestras madres nunca se hubieran conocido, incluso si Ryouma no estuviera aquí-el ceño fruncido desapareció del rostro de Mari y fue remplazado por una brillante sonrisa-¡Yo hubiera sido tu amiga!_

 _-Mari-san…-murmuro Dia sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse-Realmente…_

 _-¡Smile Dia!-exclamo Mari soltado a Dia y sonriendo_

 _-G-gracias_

 _-Oh my god!_ _¡Eres adorable!-Mari lanzo un gritito y se lanzó contra Dia pegando su mejilla contra la de la chica-¡Super cute!_

 _-¡D-detente! ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!-grito Dia completamente roja-¡Y debes mejorar tu ingles!_

 _-But is perfec!_

 _-¡Pronunciación y quítate de encima!_

 _-¿Tú quieres ser la top? ¿Tachi?_

 _-¡D-deja de decir cosas indecentes!_

 _-jeje y sabes lo que significa_

 _-¡Mi madre dibuja mangas yuri! ¡Claro que lo sé!_

 _-¡Kiss me!_

 _-¡Detente!_

 _-¿N-no deberíamos intervenir?-pregunto Eli mirando nerviosa a la habitación de su hija mientras Nozomi parecía estar en un sueño_

 _-Para nada Elicchi, debemos dejar que el amor joven surja_

 _-¿¡A-amor joven!?-exclamo Eli viendo con horror a la puerta-¡Debemos de detenerlas Nozomi!_

 _-No…-dijo secamente Nozomi tomando a Eli del brazo-Si Elicchi hace algo así…alguien dormirá en el sofá esta noche y no seré yo…_

 _-D-de acuerdo…_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Meses después**_

 _-Lo logre-se decía Mari mientras llevaba su certificado de haber ganado las elecciones del consejo estudiantil-Ahora soy la presidenta… ¡Como la dueña de la escuela! Jojojo ahora a encontrar a Dia…_

 _-Ayase-san-Mari volteo al escuchar la voz de un chico con gafas, había sido su rival por la presidencia del consejo, tenía una expresión seria y se acercó hacia ella con pasos firmes-Felicidades espero que hagas un buen trabajo_

 _-Gracias Takahiro-kun-respondio Mari guiñándole un ojo y el chico se sonrojo levemente-Ahora si me permites tengo que buscar a my Darling_

 _-Supongo que te refieres a Nishikino-san_

 _-¡Exacto!_

 _-¿Ella será tu vice presidenta?-pregunto Takahiro y Mari asintió-Debería de ser yo, es bastante común que el segundo lugar sea el vicepresidente…deberías pensarlo_

 _-Gracias por tu oferta-respondió Mari y Takahiro asintiendo levemente se alejó-Vicepresidente…_

 _-Por cierto Ayase-san-dijo Takahiro dándose vuelta-Nishikino-san está en el campo de futbol…creo que Toudou está con ella, con permiso_

 _-Ryouma… ¡Cierto! El club de futbol-sin perder tiempo Mari empezó a correr hacia los campos donde entrenaban los clubs a pesar del grito de Takahiro de no correr y menos ahora que era la presidenta; a los pocos minutos logro divisar a Dia, se encontraba sentada en una banca con la mirada fija en el campo-¡Dia!_

 _-Ah Mari-san… ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Dia pero la contestación llego por medio de un papel que fue puesto delante de sus ojos-Presidencia del consejo estudiantil… ¡Lo lograste!_

 _-Si-respondió Mari sonriendo-Le mande un mensaje a Riko, Ruby e Izumi… ¡Tengamos una fiesta para celebrar!_

 _-Me parece bien-respondió Dia pero su atención estaba enfocada en el campo donde Ryouma acababa de anotar un gol-Es genial ¿No crees? Ryouma-kun_

 _-Si…-Mari sintió un malestar en el estómago y entrecerrando los ojos se fijó en Ryouma, tenía doce años pero era alto para su edad, guapo, buenas calificaciones, bueno en los deportes y al igual que ella había empezado a hacer trabajos de modelaje…"Es normal que las chicas estén locas por el pero… ¿Dia también? No no, imposible"-¿Entonces vamos?_

 _-¡Chicas!-Mari no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que Ryouma se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¿Qué tal estuve?_

 _-G-genial-fue la respuesta de Dia mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas_

 _-Buen trabajo Ryouma-dijo Mari con una pequeña sonrisa y el chico les dio un pulgar arriba-Le estaba diciendo a Dia que gane la presidencia del consejo estudiantil_

 _-¡Eso es asombroso!-exclamo Ryouma-Bien hecho Mari, deberíamos celebrar…llamare a Izumi y tu llama a Ruby y Riko_

 _-Ya los llame, nos reuniremos en una cafetería…la que está por la estación-dijo Mari y Ryouma asintió-¿Vienes, no?_

 _-Si…solo…-Ryouma se dio vuelta viendo a los chicos del equipo que lanzaban miradas curiosas y llenas de envidia a su dirección-La práctica termina en una hora, así que estaré ahí más tarde_

 _-¡Maldito Toudou!-exclamo un chico lanzando su puño al aire en forma de reclamo-¡Tener a dos chicas tan lindas!_

 _-¡Perro!_

 _-¡No tengo nada, son mis amigas!-les respondió Ryouma-Entonces nos vemos luego_

 _-Entiendo-dijo Mari tomando por la muñeca a Dia pero esta no se movió-¿Dia?_

 _-Me quedare-respondió Dia haciendo que tanto Mari como Ryouma la miraran sorprendidos-T-tienes una bicicleta¿No es así Ryouma-kun?_

 _-Si_

 _-Me duelen los pies…así que te esperare por eso… ¡N-no es por otra cosa!-la cara de Dia estaba incluso más roja que el cabello de su madre y lo que había dicho no había convencido a nadie, Ryouma solo sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras Mari soltaba lentamente su muñeca-E-entonces esperare…_

 _-De acuerdo…-murmuro Mari dándose media vuelta y quedando de espaldas a sus amigos "¡Nada de acuerdo! ¡No quiero que te quedes Dia! ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo! Quiero…quiero…"-Mas les vale que lleguen_

 _Sin mirar atrás Mari empezó a correr en dirección a la salida de la escuela, había tantas emociones en ella en ese momento, ira, frustración, tristeza, decepción y odio "¿Odio? ¿A Ryouma? ¡Imposible! Es mi amigo, somos amigos desde que nacimos, odiarlo me convertiría en una persona horrible, es solo…no me gusta la forma en que Dia se está comportando, es molesto…incluso aunque gane las elecciones es como si no le importara"_

 _-¡Mari!-Mari apenas pudo reaccionar al grito cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia atrás, haciendo que callera en el duro pavimento, al voltear se dio cuenta que su amigo Izumi la miraba con expresión preocupada, además de que un auto había pasado solo a escasos centímetros de donde estaba ella-¿¡En que estás pensando!? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir! ¡Tú estúpido detén tu auto!_

 _-Gracias Izumi-dijo Mari levantando y viendo al chico que hacia aspavientos hacia el auto que se había dado a la fuga_

 _-¡Nada de gracias, debes de tener más cuidado!-la regaño Izumi poniendo los brazos en jarras-Deja de estar espaciándote, no es propio de ti_

 _-Sí, si, ¿Quién diría que sería regañada por un lindo niño de primaria?-dijo Mari con una sonrisita y escucho como Izumi murmuraba un sinfín de maldiciones-¿Riko y Ruby?_

 _-Se detuvieron a comprar un helado a unas cuadras, seguramente no tardan-respondió Izumi, su expresión cambia a una preocupada-¿Estas bien Mari? ¿No te hiciste daño?_

 _-Estoy bien, confía en senpai_

 _-Teniendo una senpai tan poco fiable es difícil confiar pero…-dijo Izumi viendo hacia el portón de la escuela-¿Dónde están Ryouma y Dia?_

 _-Ryouma tenía entrenamiento y Dia…-Mari apretó levemente los puños y después puso la mejor sonrisa que podía-Lo está acompañando_

 _-Raro_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Quiero decir…Dia es tu mejor amiga-dijo Izumi con expresión curiosa-Desde que éramos pequeños siempre ha estado pegada a ti, así que se me hace raro que se haya quedado con Ryouma_

 _-Supongo que es porque…le gusta-esas palabras sabían tan amargas en su boca_

 _-¿¡Eh!?_

 _-Lo que oíste…a Dia le gusta Ryouma_

 _-¿¡Y qué hay de Ryouma!?-pregunto Izumi alterado y Mari alzo una ceja divertida-C-curiosidad_

 _-No lo se_

 _-Entiendo… ¿Crees que se hagan novios?-la pregunta de Izumi callo como un balde de agua helada sobre Mari que se quedó con la mirada perdida_

 _-¿Novios?_

 _-Si, ya sabes las personas que se gustan y empiezan a salir…son novios o novias, supongo que dependiendo de… ¿¡Eh!? ¡Mari! ¿¡Porque lloras!?-Mari lo miro sorprendida y se llevó las manos al rostro, era cierto, había empezó a llorar-¿¡Ese auto te lastimo!?_

 _-No estoy llorando_

 _-¡Claro que estas llorando!_

 _-Yo…no estoy…-sin poder decir más palabras Mari callo de rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro, por más que intentaba dejar de llorar, hacer esa acción parecía imposible_

 _-Mari…_

 _-No quiero…no quiero que sean novios-murmuro Mari, Izumi se acercó a ella y se agacho poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la chica-No quiero que Dia mire a alguien más…yo…la amo_

 _Izumi solo desvió la mirada mordiéndose los labios ¿Qué podía decir en una situación así? "Todo estará bien" sonaba tan vacío._

 _-Sabes Mari…_

 _-¡La amo tanto! Pero ella solo tiene ojos para Ryouma, quiero que me mire cómo lo ve a él, que se sonrojo de la misma manera-Mari alzo la vista y miro a los ojos a Izumi-Lo odio…a Ryouma, soy horrible ¿No es así? Somos amigos, él siempre ha sido amable conmigo y aun así…albergo esa clase de sentimientos…lo odio por quitarme a Dia…_

 _-No eres horrible…no creo que lo odies-dijo Izumi abrazándola-Tu lo acabas de decir, es tu amigo, simplemente estas celosa…entiendo ese sentimiento, pero los celos no te hacen una persona horrible…simplemente te hacen un ser humano_

 _-¿Izumi?_

 _-Por eso…-Izumi dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y miro a Mari directamente a los ojos-¡Smile!_

 _-Pfff jajaja realmente no sabes imitarme-ante el comentario de Mari, Izumi se sonrojo-Pero…gracias por animarme, ciertamente soy una senpai poco fiable_

 _-Lo eres, pero-Izumi se levantó y le extendió la mano a Mari-Eres la luz de nuestro grupo, así que más te vale que sigas brillando_

 _-Si…lo hare…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Presente**

-Buenos días Kanan-chan-una enfermera saludo a la chica cuando se acercaba a la habitación donde se encontraba internado su padre, generalmente venia más temprano pero con el asunto de Mari había olvidado la hora y no podía evitar el sentirse un poco culpable-Déjame decirte ha estado muy animado toda la tarde

-Es bueno oír eso-respondió Kanan con una amable sonrisa pero esta se borró al instante que llego frente a la habitación de su padre-Gracias Fumijo-san

-No hay problema, tu padre es un hombre encantador-dijo la mujer y con una pequeña reverencia se alejó por el largo pasillo, Kanan espero hasta que la enfermera diera vuelta en la esquina y tomando un pequeño respiro, puso su mano en la manija y abrió lentamente la puerta

-Padre

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo está mi linda Kanan-chan?-dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa y Kanan suspiro aliviada, siempre tenía ese miedo, cada vez que visitaba a su padre tenía miedo de encontrarlo postrado en su cama, de ver que ese hombre fuerte y amable que conocía tenía los ojos cerrados, era un miedo que siempre estaba ahí

-De maravilla, perdón por no haber venido antes-dijo Kanan sentándose en una silla junto a la cama de su padre-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo y pase la tarde con…

-¿¡Un chico!?-exclamo su padre con mirada angustiada-¿¡Quién se atreve a robarme a mi pequeña Kanan-chan!?

-N-no…no es un chico-dijo Kanan desviando la mirada-es una amiga

-Oh eso, está bien entonces-dijo su padre regresando a su expresión sonriente- Hablando de amigas, Chika-chan y You-chan vinieron hace un rato a visitarme y me trajeron una canasta de mandarinas

-Tendré que agradecerles más tarde-respondió Kanan con una pequeña sonrisa-Son buenas chicas

-Sin duda pero más importante-la sonrisa de su padre se borró y fue remplazada por una expresión severa-Me dijeron que no has ido a la escuela, es tu último año… ¡Deberías de estar esforzándote para la universidad! ¡Este viejo estará bien!

-No lo estarás-murmuro Kanan apretando los puños-Sabes perfectamente que el tratamiento es muy caro, si yo no trabajo no permitirán que te quedes en el hospital y no podrás recibir el tratamiento, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo en la escuela

-Debes de estudiar, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos-dijo su padre poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de Kanan pero esta negó con la cabeza-¿Kanan-chan?

-No lo entiendes, ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te pasa algo? Si mueres…entonces nada importaría, eres la persona a quien más amo padre-dijo Kanan evitando por todos los medios llorar pero la humedad en sus ojos era evidente, su padre esbozo una triste sonrisa-Perdón pero me tomare un año, entonces mejoraras y regresare a la escuela…ya lo he decidido

-Realmente eres tan cabezota

-Dicen que me parezco a ti-dijo Kanan y esto provoco una enorme carcajada de parte del padre de su padre

-Entonces tendré que esforzarme-dijo su padre tomando una mandarina y empezando a pelarla-Escuche que hay personas nuevas en el pueblo

-Sí, parecen amables-respondió Kanan sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente al recordar a Mari, Ayase Mari y su sonrisa resplandeciente-Como una hermosa luz

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamo su padre sorprendiendo a Mari-¿¡Hay un chico!? ¡Claro que lo hay! Es de las personas que se han mudado…estoy seguro, me han robado a mi pequeña y linda Kanan-chan

-Ya te dije que no es hay ningún chico-dijo Kanan mirando las payasadas de su padre que no dejaba de murmurar lo doloroso que era perder a su hija, Kanan dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, si podía hablar de algo era con su padre, así que estaría bien-Pero…hay alguien que me gusta

-¿¡Que!?-grito su padre tomándola de los hombros-Fue con quien estuviste toda la tarde…

-Si…no es que este enamorada o algo así pero…me gusta…esta persona-dijo Kanan sintiéndose levemente avergonzada, no es como si nunca le hubiera gustado alguien antes, le había gustado su maestro de música, así como el chico que trabajo el verano pasado para su padre pero…era la primera vez que le gustaba una chica; le lanzo una mirada a su padre que parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento

-Así que eso es-dijo suavemente su padre soltando a Kanan y cruzándose de brazos-¿Y cómo es? Más le vale que sea tan fuerte como yo… ¡No permitiré a ningún debilucho!

-Eso…-Kanan no pudo evitar imaginarse a Mari con músculos como su padre y rápidamente se arrepintió…había sido una imagen perturbadora-Es más del tipo lindo…aunque también del tipo hermoso

-Ikemen ¿Eh?-su padre asintió en repetidas ocasiones y mari empezaba a sentir un ligero tic en el ojo-¿Qué tal su personalidad? ¿Cómo es?

-Habla mucho, es difícil que guarde silencio y tampoco respeta el espacio personal-ante las últimas palabras su padre la miro en estado de shock-No ha pasado nada

-Menos mal

-Pero a pesar de eso…-Kanan no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-Es amable, se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás y…incluso aunque llore…siempre teniendo una cara hermosa

-Un hombre que lloron ¿Eh?

-Y por último…-Kanan miro a su apdre que la miraba de manera inquisitiva "Aquí voy"-Es una chica…quien me gusta

-¿Eh?

-Una chica

-¡Ahora lo entiendo!-dijo su padre como si hubiera logrando una gran revelación-Era de suponerse

-¿Suponerse?

-Sí, tu padre es popular con las chicas por lo tanto mi linda hijita también lo es… ¡Yuri aprobado!-dijo su padre dándole el pulgar en alto y guiñándole un ojo-¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Estas bien con eso?-pregunto Kanan y su padre solo le sonrió y le palmeo la cabeza "Por supuesto…es mi padre después de todo"-Ayase Mari

-Ayase…un segundo… ¿¡Es familiar de Ayase Eli!?-exclamo su padre con un extraño brillo en los ojos que asusto un poco a Kanan

-Sí, es su madre-respondió Kanan a lo que su padre dio un pequeño gritito que avergonzaría a cualquiera-¿La conoces?

-¡Claro que sí! Cuando tu apuesto padre era joven Ayase Eli-sama era una famosa modelo-dijo su padre indicándole a Kanan que le pasara unas revistas que tenía en el cajón de su buro-Mira

-Es ella-dijo Kanan viendo a una chica rubia de aproximadamente 20 años sonriendo a la cámara-Mari me comento que había sido modelo

-Sí, también era parte de un grupo pero era más popular con las chicas-Kanan observaba como su padre cambiaba las páginas de la revista-Tengo muchas más revistas en casa…la mayoría están guardadas en mi caja fuerte… ¡Ayase Eli-sama era un tesoro nacional!

-Me estas empezando a asustar padre

-¿Su hija también es modelo?-la pregunta descoloco a Kanan, le gustaba Mari pero prácticamente no sabía nada de ella "Es normal, la acabo de conocer"

-No se

-¿Es viuda? ¿Ayase Eli-sama?

-No padre, está casada-respondió Kanan entrecerrando los ojos-Realmente me estas asustando

-Qué mala suerte, pero de todas formas…¡Ve por ella! Mari-chan quiero decir-dijo su padre sonriendo-Si te gusta alguien no debes perder el tiempo, simplemente debes decirle que te gusta

-Sí, lo hare

-Esa es mi hija…ahora algo mil veces más importante…¡Consígueme un autógrafo de Ayase Eli-sama!-Kanan dejo escapar un suspiro para después sonreír, no podía evitar pensar que era una chica con suerte "Solo por favor…quien sea que este allá arriba…deja que esta alegría dure por siempre…"

.

.

.

-¡Felicidades mama!-exclamo Ruby abrazando a Nico que sonreía de oreja a oreja-¡Es impresionante!

-Felicidades-dijo Dia abrazando tímidamente a su madre

-Te lo has ganado Nico-chan…aunque también es parte de mi éxito…Te ayude en repetidas ocasiones cuando se te vencía el plazo de entrega, que era casi siempre-dijo Maki dejando escapar un suspiro

-¡Haz roto el momento Maki-chan!-refunfuño Nico y Maki se encogió de hombros-Mi cuarto anime…quiero llorar…

-¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá?-pregunto Ruby emocionada, no había soltado a Nico-¿Sera largo?

-¡Sí! Ya que se publica en la Shonen Jump será largo…-dijo Nico dando saltitos de emoción junto con Ruby-¡Más de doscientos si va regular! ¡Y más de cuatrocientos o quinientos si va todo bien!

Maki no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista, lo que había dicho era cierto, Nico había luchado para esto, sus primeros animes habían sido cortos como la gran mayoría que se estrenaban cada temporada…doce capítulos, se podría decir que a todos les había ido bien pero hace casi ocho años que había empezado a dibujar para la Shonen Jump y según Nico era un salto enorme, aun publicaba one shots de forma regular para la Yuri Hime pero se había enfocado principalmente en la nueva revista y su nueva serie que había tenido un buen recibimiento; una grupo de chicas peleando parecía una idea simple y común pero Nico había logrado darle un toque mágico y el manga había funcionado.

-¡Ya quiero ver animado el capítulo 153! Cuando Yuna se sacrifica por -dijo Ruby secándose las lágrimas-Incluso onee-chan lloro por eso

-¡N-no llore! T-tenía una basura en el ojo-dijo Dia sonrojándose

-No me hablo por una semana por haber hecho eso-dijo Nico recordando a Dia frunciéndole el ceño cada vez que la veía-De una forma fue adorable

-Y-yo no…-los balbuceos de Dia fueron detenidos por el timbre de la puerta-¿Esperamos a alguien?

-¡Sí!-exclamo Nico emocionada y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-En Tokio tenía dos asistentes y a Maki-chan para ayudarme con el manga, así que le pedi a mi editor que me consiguiera uno aquí, sería imposible terminarlo sola

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kunikida Hanamaru, perdón por venir tan tarde pero el tiempo se me paso volando zura-ante la palabra zura, Ruby empezó a temblar alertando tanto a Maki como a Dia-Tomi-san me dijo que hoy me presentara y que mañana empezaría zura

-¡Bien! Tengamos una pequeña platica en mi estudio-dijo Nico invitando a Hanamaru a pasar y el temblor sin contar el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de Ruby se hizo más presente cuando la vio justo enfrente de ella-Esta es mi familia

-Es un placer conocerlas zura-dijo Hanamaru haciendo una pequeña reverencia que logro un "Kya" de Ruby y que saliera corriendo escaleras arriba a esconderse en su habitación ante la mirada curiosa de Hanamaru

-Es un poco tímida-dijo Nico un poco extrañada por la actitud de Ruby-Vamos Hanamaru-chan

-¡Sí! Yazawa sensei-sama-los ojos de Nico se iluminaron al escuchar el "sama" y tomo a Hanamaru de las manos-¿Sensei-sama?

-¡Bienvenida a la familia!-exclamo Nico ante las miradas incrédulas de Dia y Maki-¡Ella me respeta!

-¡He leído una y otra vez sus mangas sensei-sama zura!-dijo Hanamaru con expresión decidida-¡El romance entre chicas es el futuro zura!

-¡Hanamaru-chan!

-¡Sensei-sama!

-Dejémoslas-dijo Maki viendo como Nico y Hanamaru se abrazaban como si hubiera nacido una gran amistad de repente, dejando escapar un suspiro Maki miro hacia las escaleras donde había subido su hija menor, era cierto que Ruby era tímida pero nunca se había comportado de esa manera, le recordaba un poco cuando…una alarma se predio rápidamente en la cabeza de Maki-Tengo que intervenir antes que Nico-chan se dé cuenta

-¿Mama?-pregunto Dia al ver que Maki salía corriendo hacia la habitación de Ruby, le dio un vistazo a su otra madre que parecía aun emocionada por el hecho de haber sido llamada "sama" y que ahora intentaba que Hanamaru dijera "Nico Nico ni"-Mejor sigo a Maki mama

.

-Ruby… ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Maki y recibió un débil "si" como respuesta, al entrar vio a su hija echa bolita en un rincón de su cama tenia abrazado un pequeño osito y murmuraba cosas sobre tener un grave problema, el sonrojo en su rostro aun permanecía-Ruby…

-Mama, creo que estoy enferma-dijo Ruby con pequeñas lagrimas-Me siento nerviosa, siento algo extraño en mi garganta y como si algo estuviera volando en mi estomago

-¿E-enserio?-pregunto Maki, su ceja estaba empezando a temblar-¿Y qué crees que sea, Ruby?

-¿Estoy enferma?-dijo Ruby ladeando la cabeza

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamaron Maki y Dia a la vez abrazando a Ruby que parecía sorprendida

-E-es normal que sientas eso…así que no le des demasiada importancia-dijo Dia bastante nerviosa

-Tu onee-chan tiene razón, no pienses que es otra cosa-ahora fue el turno de Maki de parecer tan nerviosa como Dia, Ruby miro a su madre y a su hermana y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, si eso decían debía ser cierto-Cuando quieres ser amiga de alguien eso es lo que sientes

-Gracias… ¡Ruby se esforzara!-Dia y Maki asintieron y diciéndole buenas noches a Ruby salieron de la habitación completamente pálidas

-Eso…-empezó Maki recargándose en la pared

-Está enamorada…-completo Dia parándose justo al lado de Maki-Ruby…esta…

-Mi pequeña bebe-murmuro Maki que aprecia completamente deprimida-Solo tiene quince años…

-Es tan inocente…

-Aun le gusta que le cante mientras duerme…

-Mama… ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Dia viendo a su madre-Esa chica…Kunikida-san… ¡No podemos permitir que pervierta a Ruby!

-Lo se…Ruby tiene que esperar a los treinta para salir con alguien-respondió Maki llena de decisión, a pesar de que ella había empezado a salir con Nico cuando tenía quince y había tenido su primera vez a los dieciséis pero por supuesto a Maki no le importaba eso-Yo me encargare de Nico-chan porque si Nico-chan se entera…

Tanto Maki como Dia podían imaginar la escena, estaría más que feliz que Ruby saliera con Hanamaru, parecía que su nueva asistente se había ganado el cariño de Nico demasiado rápido, ya podían escuchar los grititos de felicidad de Nico, ambas suspiraron a la vez

-Yo me encargare en la escuela…tú lo has dicho, Ruby es demasiado joven para salir con alguien-se dijo Dia ignorando el hecho que ella la primera cita la había tenido a los trece pero claro al igual que con Maki…que importaba eso

-¡El yuri es genial zura!-escucharon desde el estudio de Nico y por una u otra razón sintieron que sus esfuerzos serian inútiles

.

.

.

-Lily es demasiado linda para su propio bien-murmuro Yohane viendo a Riko que se había detenido a acariciar un pequeño gato que se encontraba a un lado de la calle-¿¡Es un ángel!? ¿¡Una santa!? ¿¡Una diosa!? ¿¡Es Jesús!? ¡Respóndeme Zuramaru!

-Creo que estas enamorada zura-respondió Hanamaru sin despegar la vista de su libro-¡Creo que ya sé quién es el asesino zura!

-¿E-enamorada?-pregunto Yohane y Hanamaru asintió repetidas veces-¿Amor?

-Charles tendrá que tener cuidado o lo mataran

-Como…amor…como citas…

-Ah ya lo mataron zura

-Tomarse de las manos

-¡Oh sigue vivo! ¡Zura!

-Besos…

-Sería triste si lo hubieran matado, Lucy lloraría por el zura

-En los labios…

-Esta por pasar algo grande zura

-¿¡Que hare ahora!?-exclamo Yohane tomando a Hanamaru de los hombros y zarandeándola de un lado a otro

-Sexo zura

-¡Waaaaa!-Yohane soltó a Hanamaru y salió corriendo y gritando mientras Riko la miraba confundida alejarse

-Este libro es demasiado para mi zura-Hanamaru cerro el libro y guardándole en su mochila, señalo al cielo-¡Juro por esa estrella que lo leeré zura! ¡Después de todo es el futuro zura! Cierto… ¿De qué estaba hablando Yoshiko-chan?

-Ahí no hay ninguna estrella…es de día-murmuro Riko viendo nerviosa a la chica que había salido de a saber quién sabe dónde, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro iba a empezar a caminar cuando una mancha roja llamo su atención después de esconderse detrás de un poste-¿Ruby-chan?

Un chillido salió de detrás del poste y Riko se acercó para ver que efectivamente se trataba de Ruby.

-¿Estas bien, Ruby-chan?-pregunto Riko y Ruby asintió aunque sus ojos no se despegaban de Hanamaru que se alejaba hablando acerca del futuro, en cuanto se perdió de vista, Ruby dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había salido antes de su casa porque quería dar un pequeño paseo por el pueblo y además porque desde ayer su hermana tenía un aspecto bastante sombrío y para Ruby una Dia sombría era una Dia peligrosa, así que mejor alejarse, ademas Maki parecia haber sacado todas las fotografías de Ruby cuando era bebe y había estado llorando toda la mañana, Ruby a veces no entendia a su familia; en el camino se había encontrado con Hanamaru y antes de darse cuenta la había empezado a seguir mientras Hanamaru y Yohane seguían a Riko-Tienes la cara roja

-E-estoy bien, es solo…hace calor ¿No?-respondió Ruby sonriendo nerviosamente

-Estamos en Enero…no hace mucho calor que digamos-dijo Riko y Ruby parecía más nerviosa a cada minuto-No importa… ¿Nos vamos?

-S-si-respondió Ruby y ambas chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela-Oye Riko-chan…¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si de nuevo es sobre ese "Onegai" de Kotori mama, no sé cómo funciona

-No es eso-dijo Ruby jugando con sus manos-Me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo te haces amigo de alguien?

-Eso…no estoy segura-respondió Riko y Ruby bajo la mirada "¿Hacerse amigo de alguien? Soy amiga de Mari-san, Dia-san, Ryouma-kun e Izumi-kun por mis madres pero nunca he hecho un amigo por mi cuenta, aunque esa chica que me ayudo ayer en el baño…beso"-¡Mi primer beso! Aunque solo fue en la mejilla…

-¿Riko-chan?-pregunto Ruby mirándola con curiosidad

-N-no es nada-Riko desvió la mirada avergonzada, desde ayer no había podido olvidar ese incidente, incluso había soñado con eso…en ese sueño Chika y You eran unas brujas que tenían prisionera a Riko, entonces esa chica con capucha había venido a salvarla…montada en un corcel blanco y estaba a punto de besarla en los labios cuando…-Desperté… ¡No quería que continuara el sueño ni nada de eso! ¿¡De donde vienen esos extraños sueños de todos modos!?

-Del manga yuri que lees

-Mari-san-dijo Riko viendo sorprendida a la amiga que no había visto en casi un año, Mari solo le sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ruby-¿¡Como lo sabes!?

-Ara ¿Es cierto? Yo solo estaba jugando-dijo Mari y Riko palideció-Como sea…estoy muy feliz de volver a verlas

-¡Nosotras también!-exclamo Ruby-¡Cierto! Mari-san ¿Sabes cómo puedo hacerme amiga de alguien?

-¿Qué tal si la invitas a caminar contigo después de la escuela?-dijo Mari, habían llegado a la escuela y Mari miro alrededor, quería preguntarle a Ruby por Dia pero entonces vendrían más preguntas y siendo sincera consigo misma, necesitaba un descanso

-¿Caminar juntas?

-Si…es una buena forma de conocer a alguien, en el camino pueden visitar algunas tiendas y comer helado

-¡Suena genial!-exclamo Ruby, tenía una extraña necesidad de hacerse amiga de Hanamaru, aunque no le gustaba mucho el sonido de la palabra amiga, pero por el momento no quiso prestarle mucha atención, el solo imaginarse caminando junto a Hanamaru la ponía sumamente feliz, como si se tratara de su cumpleaños y Navidad juntos-Me iré a mi salón, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo

-Cuídate Ruby-chan-dijo Riko al verla alejarse-Mari-san…

-Si vas a preguntarme sobre Dia…-empezó Mari y Riko asintió-Fue mi culpa, irme un año y no comunicarme…no soy muy buena amiga

-Pero para que te fueras de esa forma, hubo un motivo ¿Cierto?-pregunto Riko y Mari desvió la mirada-No me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás pero…Mari-san eres mi amiga ¿Cierto? Así que por eso…

-Me le declare y me rechazo-dijo Mari sonriendo y Riko la miro sorprendida-Así que decidí acompañar a mis madres a América para intentar olvidarla o algo así, aunque creo que lo hice más por enojo…una mujer herida es peligrosa

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Por traer de vuelta recuerdos dolorosos-dijo Riko bajando la mirada y apretando los puños-Lo siento

-¿Sabes porque te lo conté Riko?-pregunto Mari y Riko asintió

-Porque soy la única que entiende tus sentimientos…ser rechazada por alguien, que tus sentimientos sean rechazados-susurro Riko y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro-Sé que no es exactamente la misma situación pero al final…

-La chica que amábamos nos rechazó, así que es lo mismo-dijo Mari viendo a su alrededor en los pasillos de la escuela, este lugar era pequeño en comparación con su antigua escuela en Tokio-¿La has vuelto a ver?

-No… me dijo que se iría a Nagasaki cuando terminara la universidad-Riko se detuvo al darse cuenta que había llegado a su salón de clases-Me gustaría pensar que fue un lindo recuerdo pero…

-Es doloroso

-Si…-Riko se dio cuenta que Chika y You estaban ya dentro del salón y la saludaban animadamente con la mano, dejo escapar un suspiro, esperaba que no le causaran problemas como ayer

-Parece que hiciste unas amigas-dijo Mari dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Son más acosadoras que otra cosa

-Entonces…te daré una pequeña ayuda-sonriendo, Mari tomo a Riko de la mano y entro con ella al salón de clases ante la mirada de sus compañeras-¡Escúchenme lindas chicas! ¡Sonoda Riko es mi novia!

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamo Riko ante la sorpresiva "ayuda"

-Si alguien la molesta tendrá que vérsela conmigo y mi banda de yakuzas-dijo Mari con una sonrisa triunfante para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Riko y salir del salón dando saltitos-Nos vemos honey

-Riko-chan…-dijo Chika acercándose a ella pero no demasiado a pesar de su apariencia, para Chika esa rubia parecía peligrosa-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta de vida o muerte

-¿Q-que es?

-¿Eres la tachi o la neko?

-¡Buena pregunta Chika-chan!-exclamo You dándole el pulgar arriba-¡Voy por la neko!

Riko solo se llevó las manos al rostro, se vengaría de Mari aunque fuera lo último que hiciera

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien Yoshiko-chan?-Yohane no le respondió, se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su pupitre, había tenido una gran revelación en la mañana gracias a Hanamaru y ahora estaba lidiando con las consecuencias de esto-Yoshiko-chan… ¿Quieres ir a jugar al parque después de la escuela zura?

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-exclamo Yohane saliendo de su trance y señalando a Hanamaru-Si tan solo siguiera ciega a mis sentimientos y… ¿Necesitas algo?

Esta pregunta fue dirigida a Ruby que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Hanamaru en toda la mañana, por supuesto Yohane se había dado cuenta, al principio pensó que era solo su imaginación pero al ver que había durado toda la última clase, se dio cuenta que alguien parecía tener algo con su amiga, quien por supuesto no se había percatado de nada

-N-no-negó Ruby rápidamente pero su mirada seguía en Hanamaru, Yohane entrecerró los ojos

-Oi Zura…quiero decir Hanamaru voltea un momento

-¿Qué sucede zura?-en el momento que Hanamaru volteo y sus ojos se toparon con los de Ruby, el rostro de esta última parecía estar en llamas y se empezó a mover nerviosamente en su asiento-¡Ah! Tu eres la hija de sensei-sama…mmm Ruby-chan ¿Cierto?

-Kiiii sabe mi nombre ¿Q-qué hago?-se dijo Ruby poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y empezando a sonreír a lo que Yohane la miro sorprendida

-Sería bueno si pudiéramos ser amigas zura

-Me p-pidió que fuéramos amigas ¿Q-que hago?

-Oye-dijo Yohane atrayendo la atención de Ruby que parecía estar en el cielo-No será que Zura…digo Hanamaru te gust…

Yohane no pudo terminar su frase porque un fuerte chirrido se escuchó en el pasillo y entes de que se diera cuenta, una chica de tercero la había tomado del brazo y la había sacado del salón de clases

-Escúchame bien-dijo Dia acorralando a Yohane contra la pared-Si le dices a mi hermanita algo sobre "gustar" o "amor" sobre Kunikida-san…te matare

-¿Hablas sobre Yazawa Ruby?-Dia asintió y Yohane sintió miedo y ella nunca sentía miedo, quizá solo cuando dejaba la ropa tirada en el baño y su madre la regañaba-N-no le diré nada…ni siquiera sé que es el amor

-¿Entonces nos hemos entendido?

-S-si-ante la respuesta de Yohane, Dia la soltó y se alejó dirigiéndose a su salón, iba a ser difícil que mantuvieran la boca cerrada pero ella haría todo lo que pudiera, incluso si eso significaba amenazar a estudiantes más jóvenes.

-Soy una buena hermana mayor eso es todo-se dijo cuando llego a su salón, se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Mari hablando animadamente con sus compañeras de clase y una extraña sensación apareció en Dia-Debo de dejar de pensar tanto y arreglar las cosas con ella

Intentando no hacer ruido entro al salón y se sentó en su pupitre mientras observaba a Mari que parecía estar en su mundo.

"Ella siempre ha sido así, es fácil para ella hacer amigos, es como un sol que hace que todos giren alrededor de ella, alguien como ella… ¿Por qué se enamoró de alguien como yo? Podía haber conseguido a cualquier chica…Mari-san… ¿Siempre ha sido tan resplandeciente? Siempre fue linda pero… ¿Desde cuándo es tan hermosa?"

-Qué lindo cabello-dijo una chica emocionada tomando un mechón del cabello de Mari y Dia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, "¿Quién se creía esa chica para tocar a Mari-san tan amigablemente?"

-Gracias-respondió Mari "¿Y quién se cree Mari-san para ser tan amable con las demás?"

-Eres hermosa Mari-san-otra chica le sonrió a Mari y esta le devolvió la sonrisa "¿¡Porque la llama por su primer nombre!?"-Ahora entiendo porque eres modelo

-¿Eres modelo Mari-san?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? La revista del mes pasado…

-Cierto, cierto

-Oye Ayase-san ¿Tienes novio?

-He tenido suficiente-se dijo Dia levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban Mari y las otras chicas "Bombardeándola con tantas preguntas… ¡La están haciendo sentir incomoda bola de idiotas!" en cuanto estuvo frente a Mari y las demás, todas se le quedaron viendo como si hubiera interrumpido algo sumamente importante-Ustedes…

-Dia…-susurro Mari al ver a la chica que miraba a todas con ganas de lanzarlas de la torre de Tokio, estaba punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien cuando Dia la tomo de la mano y sin una palabra más la saco del salón ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeras de clases-¿Dia?

-Silencio-dijo Dia empezando a caminar más rápido y apretando el agarre-Siendo tan amigable con todas ellas…a pesar de que siempre te han molestado ese tipo de chicas…

-Me estas lastimando Dia…

-Dejando que te toquen el cabello cuando siempre lo has odiado-Dia abrió de golpe la puerta que daba a la azotea y se enfrentó a Mari sin soltarle la mano-Esas chicas…quería golpearlas…¿¡Ves lo que haces!?

-Mi mano-dijo Mari haciendo una ligera mueca y Dia la soltó enseguida-Es bueno saber que te preocupas por mí

-C-claro que lo hago-refunfuño Dia desviando la mirada-Eres mi amiga…a pesar de todo somos amigas

-Lo siento-susurro Mari y Dia volteo a verla-Sé que te lo dije ayer pero realmente lo siento por dejarte sola, sé que lo que hice no tiene excusa…me fui cuando más me necesitabas y entiendo que estés molesta conmigo o que incluso me odies

-Nunca podría odiarte…idiota-murmuro Dia-Pero ese es el problema, eres demasiado amable, siempre has sido así…disculpándote y echándote siempre la culpa, siempre has sido buena conmigo, yo fui la primera culpable…sabia como te sentías…siempre lo supe y aun así platicaba contigo acerca de Ryouma-kun sin importarme tus sentimientos…fui egoísta y nunca pensé en ti a pesar de que tu si pensabas en mi…lo siento

-Está bien Dia-dijo Mari tomando su mano y sonriendo, Dia había extrañado tanto esa sonrisa "Entiendo…ahora lo entiendo…siempre había estado claro solo que tenía miedo de aceptarlo…yo…estoy enamorada de Mari-san…"

.

.

.

-Es aquí-dijo Riko con una pequeña sonrisa señalando una tienda de instrumentos de música y Yohane la siguió con toda la calma que podía reunir "¿Cómo acabe aquí? ¡Por supuesto todo es culpa de Zuramaru!"

 _ **Hace media hora:**_

 _Yohane había accedido a ir con Hanamaru a jugar al parque, esto significaba asustar a los pequeños niños para que las dejaran poder ocupar los juegos pero las cosas habían salido mal demasiado rápido…una señora había sacado una escoba de quien sabe dónde y las había corrido del parque por quitar a su hijo de cinco años de los columpios y habían tenido que huir cuando otras madres se habían unido a la protesta; Yohane tenía que haber sabido que ese no era su día cuando en la mañana se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, después Nishikino Dia la había amenazado de muerte y tercero unas señoras enfurecidas las habían perseguido a ella y Hanamaru por veinte cuadras ¿¡Cómo podían correr tanto!?_

 _-Parece que estamos a salvo zura-dijo Hanamaru escondiéndose en una esquina-Se han ido_

 _-Definitivamente el ángel caído Yohane se vengara de ellas-dijo Yohane riendo-Todas las maldiciones caerán sobre ellas…¡Se arrepentirán de haberme faltado al respeto!_

 _-Yoshiko-chan…_

 _-¡Es Yohane!_

 _-Mira-Yohane vio hacia donde estaba señalando Hanamaru y vio a Riko que miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo-Es tu Lily zura_

 _-¡Ella no es mi Lily! Bueno lo es pero…-Yohane solo se quedó observando a Riko que parecía querer preguntarles algo a las personas que pasaban pero se arrepentía en el último momento-Es tan linda… ¿¡Como alguien puede ser tan linda Zuramaru!?_

 _-Es la magia de Tokio zura_

 _-Quizá tengas razón…demonios-dejo salir Yohane cuando Riko las descubrió y dando un pequeño suspiro se acercó a ellas-Tenemos que huir_

 _-Disculpen_

 _-¿Qué sucede zura?-pregunto Hanamaru ya que Yohane parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla_

 _-Estoy buscando este lugar-dijo Riko extendiéndole un panfleto de una tienda de música-Necesito comprar unas cosas…estaría muy agradecida si me dijeran donde está por favor_

 _-Yoshiko-chan sabe-dijo Hanamaru y le dio un pulgar arriba a Yohane para nada disimulado-Oh tengo que ir a mi trabajo…no quiero que sensei-sama se moleste, nos vemos Yoshiko-chan_

 _-¿Entonces podrías ayudarme?-pregunto Riko con una amable sonrisa, esa cara seria la perdición de Yohane y lo peor es que ella lo sabía._

 _-S-si_

 **Actualidad**

Y ahora aquí se encontraba, en una tienda de instrumentos con Riko, Yohane le lanzo una mirada, estaba hablando con el vendedor y Yohane solo dejo escapar un suspiro, no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación, se sentía nerviosa e insegura y esto estaba empezando a ponerla de mal humor

"Todo es por culpa de Zuramaru, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hubiera podido platicar con ella normalmente y ahora ni siquiera sé que decirle y sin contar el hecho de que Lily es tan linda, cada que sonríe siente que mi corazón me va hacer kapiun… ¿¡Qué tipo de sonido es ese!?"

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Tsushima-san-dijo Riko y Yohane dio un pequeño saltito

-E-está bien…p-puedo esperar-contesto Yohane y Riko le dio una sonrisa "¡Esto es malo para mi corazón!"-D-dijiste que querías ver la otra tienda de la estación ¿V-vamos?

-¿Esta bien contigo? ¿No tienes algo más que hacer?

-N-no…soy libre

-Mira… ¿No es Yoshiko?-Yohane se congelo al escuchar aquella voz

-Recuerda que es Yohane-dijo otra voz de manera burlona-Oye Yohane saluda a tus viejas amigas

-Tsushima-san… ¿Las concoes?-pregunto Riko viendo a las dos chicas que se acercaban a ellas

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos-murmuro Yohane empezando a caminar pero las otras chicas le cerraron el paso-Tenemos prisa

-Que maleducada Yohane-chan-dijo una chica sonriendo-O debería llamarte ¿Ángel caído?

Yohane apretó los puños, no podía permitir que Riko se enterara, no quería que Riko la mirara como si fuera un bicho raro, por algo se había mudado y ahora las chicas que le habían hecho la vida imposible en secundaria estaban aquí, sonriendo como si fueran las dueñas del mundo.

-Con permiso pero Tsushima-san y yo tenemos prisa-dijo Riko tomando a Yohane del brazo e intentando pasar pero las chicas se lo impidieron-Por favor les pido que se hagan a un lado

-jaja ¿Ya escuchaste Marika?-pregunto una chica a su compañera-Es todo una ojou-sama que educada

-Tienes razón Yumi, las chicas como ella me molestan, creyéndose las mejores y teniendo a todos los chicos para ellas-le respondió Marika sonriendo y apuntando a Riko con el dedo-Tengo ganas de partirle esa cara de princesa

-¡Deténganse!-dijo Yohane poniéndose delante de Riko-Sonoda-san es mejor que te vayas a casa…son compañeras de secundaria…estaré bien

-Pero…

-Hazle caso-dijo Marika dejando escapar una carcajada-Aunque es sorprendente Yohane, conseguiste una amiga…pensé que una chica rara como tu jamás tendría amigos, una chica con chuunibyou…haz progresado…

\- ¿chuunibyou?-dijo Riko viendo a Yohane que evito su mirada enseguida, se sentía patética, Riko ahora lo sabía no soportaría si la miraba como los demás, si lo hacía entonces…

-Quiero golpear esa cara-dijo Yumi viendo a Riko que no había despegado la vista de Yohane-Sabes lo que odio a la chicas así

-Entonces démosle una paliza, ella se lo busco por ser amiga del ángel caído…vamos Yohane, utiliza tus poderes para salvar a tu amiguita

-¡Oigan! ¡Quítenle las manos de encima!-exclamo Dia entrando al establecimiento, iba acompañada de una chica que a Riko se le hacía bastante familiar pero no podía recordar donde la había visto-Amenazar a una amiga mía es imperdonable "Aunque yo amenace a la chica que esta con ella…"

-¿¡Acaso este lugar está lleno de ese tipo de chicas!?-exclamo Yumi golpeando la puerta con el pie-Les daremos una paliza a todas

-¡Aquí tienen!-dijo la chica que acompañaba a Dia lanzándoles el agua que llevaba en una botella, esto lo aprovecho Yohane para salir corriendo, no soportaría ver la mirada de asco en el rostro de Riko, hablaría con sus padres y les pediría, rogaría que la cambiaran de escuela, extrañaría a Hanamaru pero no tenía otra opción

-¡Tsushima-san!-exclamo Riko pero Yohane la ignoro

-Vámonos-dijo la chica desconocida dándole una mirada de desesperación a Riko-Nos darán una paliza si nos agarran

-Tu… ¿¡Izumi-kun!? ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

-Larga historia… ¡Rápido!

-S-si-dijo Riko empezando a correr hacia la dirección contraria de por dónde había escapado Yohane, estaría bien ¿No es así? No podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por ella, parecía tener problemas con chicas delincuentes "Eso me traería problemas con mis madres y no puedo permitirme eso…estará bien…Tsushima-san…estará bien…"

.

.

-Entonces…-empezó Riko viendo a Izumi-¿Por qué estas vestido así?

-¡Mis madres me obligaron!-exclamo Izumi con lágrimas en los ojos-Ustedes las conocen…pueden ser peligrosas si quieren

-Es difícil de creer, Tsubasa-san y Honoka-san parecen incapaces de hacer algo así

-¡No las conocen!

-¿Fue para un trabajo de modelaje, no es así?-pregunto Dia e Izumi asintió-Que un chico luzca mejor que tú en un vestido…realmente me hace enojar, aunque no lo reconocí cuando se presentó en la escuela, incluso Mari-san pensó que era una chica al principio

-Hasta que grito "¡Es un chico mi radar para chicas lindas no suena!" ¿Qué cosa es eso?-dijo Izumi dejando caer los hombros-¿Ya estás bien con Mari, Dia?

-S-si-respondió Dia y Riko fue consiente del pequeño rubor que apareció en el rostro de la chica

-Que bien, mis madres dijeron que estarían con Nico-san y Maki-san así que mejor nos damos pri…-Izumi no pudo continuar al chocar con alguien-Perdón

-Tu-dijo Dia frunciendo el ceño al ver a Kanan que la miraba de igual forma-Izumi-kun…Riko…adelántense, tengo asuntos que arreglar

-Dia-san…-empezó Riko pero Dia le lanzo una mirada que no daba lugar a replicas-Entiendo…

-Te esperaremos más adelante-dijo Izumi mirando preocupado a Dia

-Tu nombre es Matsuura Kanan ¿Cierto?

-Sí y tú eres Nishikino Dia

-Seré rápida te lo diré de forma simple-dijo Dia para después tomar una respiración profunda y mirar a Kanan directamente a los ojos-Necesito que te mantengas alejada de Mari-san

-Debes de estar jugando, debería ser yo quien te dijera eso-respondió Kanan apretando los puños-La unica que hizo llorar a Mari fuiste tú…solo piensas en ti sin importarte los sentimientos de Mari

-Llamándola de manera tan familiar cuando apenas la conoces…escúchame bien Matsuura-san…no perderé, no importa quién sea…definitivamente no perderé-apretando los puños Dia se acercó a Kanan-Estoy enamorada de ella y no pienso dejársela a nadie

-Mari… ¿Es un objeto?-pregunto Kanan que parecía imperturbable-Porque la estas tratando como si fuera eso

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-Perdón Nishikino-san pero no pienso dejar a Mari con alguien que piensa de esa manera, nos vemos-dándose media vuelta Kanan se alejó de ahí con las manos en los bolsillos, tenía que tranquilizarse, se sentía como en un estúpido dorama que veía con su padre cuando era niña…dos chicas peleando por un chico o dos chicos peleando por una chica, siempre había pensado que eso era patético, rebajarse a pelar con alguien por una persona-Y ahora yo lo estoy haciendo…soy patética…

.

.

.

-¿Crees que Dia-san este bien?-pregunto Riko se encontraban en la parada de autobuses esperando a Dia- Quizá debamos regresar

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-respondió Izumi-Esa chica tiene muy mal carácter, según Tsubasa mama lo heredo de Maki-san, dice que una vez le destruyo un capitulo completo de su manga y aun no lo entregaba a su editor…como un monstruo

-Eso es imposi…-Riko no termino la frase al percatarse que del otro lado de la calle se encontraba Yohane, parecía inmersa en su celular-Tsushima-san…Izumi-kun ¿Puedes ir a ver a Dia-san sin mí?

-¿Eh?

-Tengo algo que hacer-respondió Riko y cruzo rápidamente la calle hasta donde se encontraba Yohane-Tsushima-san

Ante la mención de su nombre Yohane levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Riko, estaba a punto de volver a salir corriendo pero Riko la tomo del brazo

-Espera por favor Tsushima-san-dijo Riko sin soltarla y Yohane se preparó para lo peor, había sido tonta por pensar que todo le iría bien en la preparatoria, las cosas no podían cambiar era imposible-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?-esa pregunta sorprendió a Yohane que se quedó observando a Riko-No entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Riko con una pequeña sonrisa y Yohane no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero mantuvo la boca cerrada-Sobre lo de hace un rato, esas chicas son unas tontas sabes

-….

-Yo no creo que seas rara, Tsushima-san, apenas te conozco pero puedo decir que eres una persona amable-dijo Riko soltando a Yohane ahora que parecia que no iba a escapar-Me ayudaste a encontrar una tienda de música, sabes le había preguntado a otras personas pero algunos dijeron que no tenían tiempo o simplemente negaron el saber donde era para no ayudarme pero tú me ayudaste Tsushima-san…por eso estoy segura que eres una persona maravillosa

-¿Realmente no piensas que soy rara?

-Jamás pensaría eso, sabes…tengo dos madres y mucha gente piensa que es raro pero…¿Qué es exactamente raro?-dijo Riko y metiendo su mano en su bolso saco su cartera donde se encontraba una pequeña foto y se la enseño Yohane-Son mis madres y no creo que nuestra familia sea rara, es tan común como cualquier otra familia por eso es lo mismo para ti Tsushima-san…eres solo una chica de quince años que hace cosas que le divierten…eso no es raro en absoluto

Yohane solo podía mirar a Riko con la boca entreabierta, al principio cuando Riko no la había reconocido había dudado un poco, pensando que quizá se había equivocado y esta no era su Lily pero ahora después de escuchar esas palabras, no tenía duda alguna, esta era la chica que había sido su amiga hace cinco años y ahora la chica que le gustaba

-Además…-la sonrisa de Riko se hizo más grande y Yohane estaba segura que si moría en este momento no tendría ningún arrepentimiento en su vida-Gracias por salvarme de Takami-san y Watanabe-san

-¡L-lo sabes!-exclamo Yohane y Riko asintió-Y aun así… ¿No piensas que soy rara?

-No…pienso que eres genial…Yocchan…-definitivamente el corazón de Yohane se detendría en cualquier momento-Ah perdón…llamándote así tan repentinamente…

-Está bien-dijo Yohane intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible-Entonces yo te llamare Lily ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dijo Riko sonriendo, Yohane se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas antes de empezar a alejarse de Riko-¿Yocchan?

-M-me voy…-dijo Yohane al ver que su autobús se acercaba-Sabes Lily

-Dime…

-Creo…que me gustas…

 **Y termino! Creo que este estuvo un poco largo, no estoy segura, era como… ¡No puedo dejar de escribir o algo así! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado, parece que las cosas se pondrán feas entre Dia y Kanan, sigo sin saber que pasara con este triángulo, tendré que elegir por un volado o terminare haciendo una encuesta e.e que creo que no será mala idea xD**

 **Ahora algunos comentarios:**

 **Shine-san: ese onegai es un arma muy poderosa / me encantan sus seiyuus y más la de Kanan, portándose toda posesiva con Ai-nya / gracias por leer.**

 **Guest: Ambas se odian, se terminaran matando ok quizá no a ese extremo e.e la otp es la otp 3 gracias por leer.**

 **Toorurin: Que bueno que te esté gustando *o* gracias por leer**

 **Kon: Me alegra que te guste! A mí me dejo igual ese capítulo, gracias por leer**

 **Chopper: *pone cara de pervertida* gracias por leer**

 **Jaazam: Algo así :3 que bueno que te guste y gracias por leer**

 **Sunn: Kanan peleara por su rubia atolondrada jaja un pequeño momento paso en este cap, aunque quizá ponga algunos más en fututos capítulos, gracias por leer**

 **Konewolrd: Algo así, Maki huyo como toda tsundere que se respeta xD Ruby es medio totolina, adorable pero totolina, en resumen se parece a sus madres xD gracias por leer**

 **Sadasfsdg: sigo sin saber u.u mi kokoro está dividido u.u gracias por leer**

 **rox-pow: Gracias! Continuare, así me cueste la vida y mis deditos me duelan por el teclado xD Todas las chicas aparecerán, Honoka y sus locuras en el siguiente capítulo :3 muchas gracias por leer**

 **MaikLS: Pobre Dia…sola y abandonada pero sigo sin saber cómo terminara este triángulo u.u. Jajajajaja casi me da un ataque con tu escena…sería perfecto! Deberías escribirlo jaja buenísimo. Gracias por leer y por hacerme la tarde con zura-chan y sus maneras de "jugar" pensando en Ruby xD**

 **Guest: Dia es como la villana de los fics xD que bueno que te esté gustando y gracias por leer**

 **kohitsucchi Tru: YohaRiko manda! *bailecito de la victoria cada que alguien dice que le gusta YohaRiko* se revelo al final de este cap que Izumi (personaje de Love Stage es su hijo de TsubaHono y sobre el RinPana se sabrá en el próximo capítulo ;) necesitaba a las demás aqours lejos de las musas en cuanto a ser parientes por la historia. Pero las chicas que no saben cocinar en el anime son adorables y Kotorin es adorable: 3 gracias por leer.**

 **De nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentaikos, me pone muy feliz el saber que les está gustando esta historia Q.Q.**

 **Antes de despedirme necesito su ayuda para decidir sobre el triángulo amoroso porque me gustan las dos parejas por igual *llora porque es la primera vez que le pasa* desde ahora hasta el antepenúltimo capitulo (que todavía falta para eso) iré apuntando los votos que le den a Kanan o a Dia en los comentarios, creo que esa será la única manera en que podre saber cómo terminara este triángulo u.u me despido, tengan un lindo fin de semana y que los cuiden los dioses antiguos y nuevos, nos leemos.**


	4. Capítulo 4 Esperare

**Buenos días! Ojala hayan tenido una buena semana, yo estoy feliz porque todavía tengo otras dos semanas de vacaciones, wiii! Nuevo capítulo haya vamos!**

 _ **Capítulo 4. Esperare**_

 _-Entonces ¿Contamos con el aporte económico? Kira-san, Kousaka-san-una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años caminaba por un largo pasillo junto a Tsubasa y Honoka, conforme más avanzaban se empezaba a escuchar risas y voces provenientes de un pequeño patio_

 _-Por supuesto, hemos depositado el dinero-contesto Tubasa con una pequeña sonrisa que la mujer regreso_

 _-Me alegra oír eso, deben comprender que mantener a tantos niños no es nada fácil-dijo la mujer con fingido pésame, mientras Honoka y Tsubasa intercambiaban una mirada-Les daré su tiempo para que puedan platicar con los pequeños_

 _Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la mujer se alejó dejando a Tsubasa y Honoka en un pequeño patio donde alrededor de veinte niños que corrían de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando lanzándoles miradas a las nuevas visitantes y como si de un reflejo se tratara, intentara atraer su atención._

 _-¿Qué haremos Tsubasa-san?-pregunto Honoka sentándose en una banca-Siento como si fuéramos a una panadería y no supiera cual pan elegir porque todos se ven deliciosos_

 _-No puedo creer que compares a un niño con un pan-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo pero dando un vistazo a los niños frente a ella, podía entender un poco a que se refería Honoka-Aunque me siento un poco mal por haberle dado dinero a esa mujer_

 _-Yo también pero no teníamos otra opción-respondió Honoka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Tsubasa-No es sencillo para dos mujeres adoptar…era la única manera_

 _-Si…-Tsubasa se levantó dispuesta a interactuar con los niños pero un pequeño bulto en la parte más alejada del patio llamo su atención, era como si se estuviera escondiendo_

 _-¿Qué deberíamos hacer Tsubasa-san?-pregunto Honoka pero Tsubasa la ignoro, su vista seguía fija en el pequeño bulto-¿Tsubasa-san?_

 _-Sígueme Honoka-san-Tsubasa empezó a caminar seguida de Honoka hacia lo que había llamado su atención; efectivamente detrás de un árbol se escondía un pequeño niño o niña, Tsubasa no estaba segura, se encontraba encogido y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si con eso pudiera desaparecer-Hola_

 _-¡Qué lindo!-exclamo Honoka y el pequeño levanto la mirada frunciendo el ceño para después volver a bajarla-Mi nombre es Honoka y ella es Tsubasa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Izumi -respondió el pequeño sin despegar la vista del piso_

 _-Qué lindo nombre-dijo Honoka sonriendo y sentándose junto a Izumi-¿Cuántos años tienes Izumu-kun?_

 _-Cinco-respondió Izumi levantando la vista y encontrándose con la cara sonriente de Honoka-Soy bajito para mi edad…_

 _-Creo que todos tienen su ritmo para crecer-dijo Tsubasa sentándose al otro lado de Izumi, el pequeño miro a Tsubasa y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando la mujer responsable de los niños se acercó con paso veloz-¿Qué ocurre Nakamura-san?_

 _-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-pregunto Nakamura haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran y ambas lo hicieron mientras Izumi las veía preocupado-Es sobre ese niño…Izumi-kun es un poco…especial_

 _-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Honoka ella lo había visto bastante normal, quizá un poco tímido pero esa timidez le recordaba la de Dia y Ruby,y eso le parecía adorable; Nakamura jugo con sus manos como si estuviera buscando las palabras exactas_

 _-Hace unos meses lo encontramos con el vestido de una de las niñas de aquí-dijo Nakamura y tanto Tsubasa como Honoka la miraron con confusión-Lo tenía puesto y no dejaba de verse en el espejo, así que…quizá tengan que pensar en un niño más normal y…_

 _-¿Exactamente que es normal para usted Nakamura-san?-pregunto Honoka, había perdido su expresión amable y risueña y una mirada severa aprecio en su rostro-Según la mayoría de las personas, nosotras tampoco somos muy normales_

 _-Eso...-empezó Nakamura de manera nerviosa, las mujeres frente a ella le habían dado mucho dinero como una "donación" al orfanato y tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras si no quería perder ese dinero-No me refería a ustedes…en las mujeres es más…aceptable ¿No lo cree? En cambio en los hombres…_

 _-¿Qué es lo que los hace diferentes?-la interrumpió de nuevo Honoka-No veo ninguna diferencia-Hombres…mujeres…ambos son personas…por lo tanto es lo mismo…_

 _-Kousaka-san, usted solo…_

 _-Hablaremos un rato más con Izumi-kun-ahora fue el turno de Tsubasa de interrumpirla-Y si a él le gustamos entonces se ira con nosotras_

 _-Entiendo-dijo Nakamura de mala gana dándose media vuelta y dejándolas solas_

 _-Estuviste genial Honoka-san-dijo Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa y Honoka se rasco la mejilla avergonzada-Es por este tipo de cosas que me enamore de ti_

 _-¿E-enserio? Maki-chan dice que de repente puedo tener momentos de brillantez-dijo Honoka sonrojándose levemente y Tsubasa le sonrió cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su blusa, al ver hacia abajo vio a Izumi que las miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-¿Qué pasa Izumi-kun?_

 _-No me escogieron ¿Verdad?-pregunto el pequeño frunciendo más el ceño y apretando los puños-Siempre pasa eso…_

 _-Tienes razón…no te escogimos-dijo Tsubasa y le guiño un ojo a Honoka-El punto aquí es… ¿Tu nos escoges a nosotras?_

 _-¿Eh?-Izumi se veía confundido pasando su mirada de Tsubasa a Honoka y viceversa-No entiendo_

 _-Lo que quiero decir es que…-Tsubasa tomo la mano de Honoka y ambas se agacharon para estar a la altura de Izumi-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos tus madres?_

 _-¡Si!-exclamo Izumi con una gran sonrisa pero tan pronto como apareció se borró-Pero…onii-chan…_

 _-¿Onii-chan?-pregunto Honoka cuando se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos acercándose y al dar la vuelta vieron a un niño de aproximadamente doce años que las veía con expresión molesta, tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos que Izumi_

 _-¡No dejare que se lleven a mi Izumi!-exclamo el niño señalándolas acusadoramente y empezando a llorar-¡No dejare que nos separen!_

 _-Creo que…-empezó Tusbasa cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Honoka que asentía en repetidas ocasiones lo que gano una sonrisa de Tsubasa que volteo a ver al niño mayor que se había acercado a Izumi y lo abrazaba de manera sobreprotectora-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Shougo…_

 _-Entonces Shougo-kun… ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Creo que me gustas-Yohane aparto la mirada rápidamente cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, el autobús estaba frente a ella y lo único que quería era golpearse la cara contra el autobús, no podía creer que había dicho eso tan de repente, mejor dicho ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente las palabras habían salido sin que ella lo hubiera planeado. "¡Todo es culpa de Lily! Ella es demasiado linda y por supuesto la gran Yohane no pudo resistirse a sus encantos, parece que incluso los ángeles caídos tienen debilidades…si todo es culpa de ella…¡No debería ser tan amable!"

-Y-yo…-la voz de Riko regreso a Yohane a la realidad y se dio cuenta que Riko tenía el rostro completamente rojo y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. "¡Deja de ser tan linda joder!"

-¡Oh! Mi transporte ha llegado-dijo Yohane dando un saltito para subir al autobús y viendo a Riko que parecía estar en una completa perdida de las palabras-Cuídate mi pequeño demonio

-¡Espera!-exclamo Riko pero el autobús ya había partido y lo vio alejarse-Ella quiso decir…gustar…de la forma romántica ¿No? Pero apenas me conoce…apenas la conozco ¿Cómo puedo responder a eso?

-¡Riko-chan!-Riko dio un saltito al escuchar la voz de Kotori, un auto se había estacionado frente a ella y Kotori le daba una gran sonrisa-Umi-chan y yo fuimos a comprar unas cosas para la cena ¿Te llevamos?

-S-si-acepto Riko subiéndose a la parte trasera del auto, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Yohane. "Quizá no es esa forma de gustar y yo solo le estoy dando vueltas al asunto"

-¿Paso algo interesante en la escuela Riko-chan?-pregunto Kotori sorprendiendo a Riko-¿Alguien se te confeso?

-No deberías de bromear con eso Kotori-dijo Umi con expresión seria y Kotori solo sonrió

-C-creo…-susurro Riko y ante esa respuesta, Umi detuvo el auto de golpe causando que varios automovilistas empezaran a gritar

-¿A-alguien se te declaro?-pregunto Umi en estado de pánico mientras Kotori veía a Riko con ojos brillantes

-S-si…creo que fue una confesión-respondió Riko mirando a sus madres y sus reacciones, había pasado algo similar hace más de dos años y sus reacciones no habían cambiado, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, quizá lo mejor era no haberles dicho nada-No estoy segura si es una confesión…seguramente no escuche bien

-¿Qué tipo de persona es?-pregunto Kotori tomando las manos de Riko y Umi dejo escapar un suspiro volviendo a conducir-¿Es tan genial como Umi-chan?

-No soy genial Kotori-murmuro Umi sonrojándose

-¿Genial?-se preguntó Riko recordando a Yohane-No creo que sea exactamente genial pero…es una buena persona…supongo

-¿Es mayor?-pregunto Umi y Riko pudo darse cuenta como su madre apretaba las manos en el volante. "Por supuesto que está preocupada…después de lo que paso…"

-No, va en primer año…ni siquiera entiendo porque se me declaro, apenas me conoce-respondió Riko fijando su vista en la ventanilla

-Eso es porque Riko-chan es adorable-dijo Kotori sonriendo y Riko sonrió levemente y también eres un poco genial como Umi-chan…así que es sencillo que los demás se enamoren de ti… ¿Te gusta?

-No lo creo…apenas la conozco

-Yo me enamore de Umi-chan a primera vista-dijo Kotori alegremente y Riko se preguntó si Umi podía ponerse más roja aun-La vi y fue como ¡Love shoot! Era tan linda y tenía esa imagen de chica genial y entonces me di cuenta que se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad y eso la hacía tan adorable ¡Kyaa! No pude evitar enamorarme…así que no creo que el amor necesite tiempo

-Kotori…-Riko solo sonrió ante la emoción de Kotori y la vergüenza de Umi

-No creo que ese sea el caso-dijo Riko y Umi suspiro aliviada mientras Kotori hacia mala cara-Mañana le diré que no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos, estoy segura que entenderá

-Riko-chan…no siempre pasara lo mismo, no todas las personas son iguales y…

-¡Kotori!-la interrumpió Umi y Kotori desvió la mirada avergonzada, el auto se detuvo y Riko abrió la puerta del auto-Riko, sabes…

-T-tengo mucha tarea…discúlpenme-murmuro Riko y sin esperar contestación salió corriendo a la casa mientras Umi y Kotori la seguían con la mirada

-Creo que hable de mas-murmuro Kotori cuando Riko entro a la casa-Pensé que después de casi dos años lo había superado…tengo que disculparme…

-No hiciste nada malo Kotori-dijo Umi tomándola de la mano-Simplemente estabas preocupada por ella, yo también lo estoy

-Pero Umi-chan sabe cómo actuar…cuando paso eso yo solo me puse a llorar con Riko-chan, soy su madre mi deber era consolarla, no llorar-dijo Kotori haciendo un ligero mohín-Solo quiero que Riko-chan sea feliz, quiero que nos tenga más confianza, así que cuando nos dijo que alguien se le había declarado me puse muy feliz, sentí como si por fin se estuviera abriendo más a nosotras pero entonces lo eche a perder

-Kotori no debes ser tan dura contigo misma-dijo Umi dándole un beso en la frente y Kotori se sonrojo levemente-Démosle su tiempo

-Entendido

-Ahora-dijo Umi bajando del auto y Kotori la imito-Es hora de hacer la cena

-¡Yo la hare!-exclamo Kotori emocionada y Umi tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para mantener una expresión normal, cosa que le resulto casi imposible-Umi-chan estás haciendo una cara bastante extraña

-¿T-tú crees?

-Sin duda

-No te preocupes por la cena Kotori, yo me hare cargo-"¡Kotori por favor piensa en mí bienestar y el de Riko así que no hagas nada!"

-Pero haz hecho la comida desde que llegamos a este lugar-dijo Kotori haciendo un mohín-Yo también quiero ayudar

-Ayudas lo suficiente, déjame encargarme de eso ¿Vale?-dijo Umi, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por la forma en que Kotori se estaba acercando a ella…con esos grandes ojos y esa cara de sufrimiento-Demonios…

-Umi-chan… ¡Onegai!

-Lo siento Riko…mamá ha fallado

.

.

-¿Ángel caído?-murmuro Riko, después de cenar, cosa que no quería recordar, se había puesto a buscar información sobre Yohane en internet, al principio pensó en encontrar alguna página de Facebook, twitter e incluso Instagram pero nunca pensó encontrar un canal en nico nico dedicado a sus videos…a sus muy extraños videos y se había visto casi todos-Que pasa conmigo me siento como una acosadora

Se dejó caer en la cama y puso su mano sobre sus ojos, se sentía tan confundida, nunca había tenido ese problema antes cuando se le habían declarado, simplemente los rechazaba educadamente y asunto resuelto, jamás le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto.

"Quizá es porque se trata de una chica, seguramente es por eso, simplemente quiero ser más delicada a la hora de rechazarla…eso es todo así que deja de preocuparte por nada Riko…Yocchan estará bien…ella…ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué empecé a decirle Yocchan? Podía haberla llamado Yohane-chan ya que parece que no le gusta su nombre, pero la llame Yocchan…no lo entiendo…debo de dejar de pensar en ella…eso es todo lo que necesito…"

.

 _-¿Y Dia-san?-pregunto Riko, se había reunido con Mari e Izumi en una cafetería, Ruby se encontraba enferma así que no había podido acompañarlos, Riko miro a sus dos amigos que parecían estar en un estado depresivo, necesitaba romper el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa, Mari había estado actuando raro desde hace varios días o más específicamente desde que Dia había empezado a salir con Ryouma_

 _-En una cita con Ryouma- respondió Mari jugando con su pajita, no había bebido nada de su bebida, el ambiente se hizo más sombrío y Riko se arrepintió de haber preguntado_

 _-Pensé que habíamos acordado que primero eran los amigos-refunfuño Izumi haciendo pedazos una pobre dona-Aunque técnicamente también son amigos…_

 _-Mari-san-dijo Riko haciendo que Mari levantara la vista y la viera-Creo que…deberías decirle lo que sientes a Dia-san_

 _-Gracias por el consejo pero pasare-respondió Mari con una pequeña sonrisa-No resultaría nada bien si le digo mis sentimientos_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Es mi amiga, no solo eso…Dia es mi mejor amiga, ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si le digo que estoy enamorada de ella, Riko?-pregunto Mari y Riko no respondió-Las cosas se volverían incomodas y es lo que menos quiero_

 _-Las cosas ya son incomodas ahora-dijo Riko y Mari la miro sorprendida-Entiendo tu punto pero… ¡Eres Ayase Mari! Siempre he admirado lo valiente que eres Mari-san, te atreves a decir y hacer cosas que a la mayoría de las personas les daría miedo intentar… ¡Eres mi senpai!_

 _-Así que valiente ¿Eh?-murmuro Mari sonriendo parecía como si su yo antiguo hubiera regresado-¡Lo hare! Le diré a Dia como me siento_

 _-¿Enserio?-pregunto Izumi sorprendido-¿Estas segura?_

 _-¡Por supuesto! Mari jamás se deja vencer, Mari es fuerte y Mari no le tiene miedo a nada_

 _-Y Mari es tan terrorífica para hablar en tercera persona-murmuro Izumi dejando escapar un suspiro-No creo que sea buena idea_

 _-¡La es! Tu deberías hacer lo mismo que yo-dijo Mari moviendo sugestivamente las cejas haciendo que Izumi se sonrojara y Riko riera ante la escena-Y tú no te salvas linda Riko_

 _-N-no sé de qué estás hablando…_

 _-Aquí está tu batido de chocolate-dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos violeta-Cuatro batidos…deben de gustarte mucho_

 _-S-si-respondió Riko jugando nerviosamente con sus manos ante la mirada burlona de Mari-Gracias Konoe-san_

 _-Es un placer-respondió la chica dándose media vuelta para ir a tender a otros clientes_

 _-Te enfermaras-dijo Izumi al ver los cuatro vasos de batido-No pienso sostener tu cabello cuando vomites_

 _-No vomitare-dijo Riko tomando un sorbo del batido pero al instante se arrepintió-Esperare un poco…_

 _-Le gustas-dijo Mari con voz cantarina y Riko se sonrojo_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Por la forma en que te mira…como si fueras un delicioso helado en un día caluroso-respondió Mari guiñándole un ojo-Es la primera persona que te gusta…Your first love!_

 _-Guarda silencio-dijo Riko mirando hacia donde estaba Konoe Kanata pero esta no pareció escucharla-Además va a la universidad y yo estoy en tercero de secundaria… ¿Por qué le gustaría una niña como yo?_

 _-Oh mi querida e inocente Riko-dijo Mari moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-Solo hazme caso…le gustas_

 _Riko dejó escapar un suspiro y se quedó mirando a Kanata que conversaba alegremente con unos compañeros de su universidad, hacía tres meses que le gustaba así que desde ese momento había venido todos los días a la cafetería pidiendo todo lo que pudiera comer solo para poder verla, era un verdadero milagro que no hubiera subido de peso_

 _-No creo que sea buena idea que Riko se le declare-murmuro Izumi haciendo puré otra dona y viendo de reojo a Konoe Kanata-Hay algo en ella que no me gusta_

 _-Deja de ser tan aguafiestas Izumi-refunfuño Mari para después darle unos golpecitos a Riko en la espalda-¡Tú puedes Riko-chan! ¡Haz sentir orgullosa a mamá!_

 _-Pues papá te recomienda que te quedes sentada donde estas-murmuro Izumi entrecerrando los ojos y Mari le dio un golpecito en el brazo, Riko volvió a centrar su atención en Kanata, lo único que tenía que hacer era iniciar una conversación, así de simple…podía hacerlo, no es como si fuera algo del otro mundo, ignorando las peleas juguetonas de Izumi y Mari, Riko se levantó hacia donde se encontraba Kanata, podía sentir como sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar, además de que sentía sus pies pesados._

 _-Konoe-san-dijo Riko con voz temblorosa y los amigos de Kanata la miraron y empezaron a reír, Riko dio un paso atrás, quizá Izumi tenía razón y no era buena idea_

 _-¿Te conseguiste una pequeña cachorrita?-pregunto una de las chicas y los demás empezaron a reír_

 _-Pero mírala, es adorable-la secundo otra_

 _-Compórtense-los regaño Kanata y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Riko-¿Sucede algo Riko-chan?_

 _-M-me preguntaba si…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Kanata la tomo de la mano y la alejo de ahí ante las risas y chiflidos de sus amigos-¿Konoe-san?_

 _-Perdónalos, a pesar de estar en la universidad son un montón de niños inmaduros-dijo Kanata al entrar con Riko al cuarto de los empleados-Aquí no nos molestaran ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Riko-chan?_

 _-Ah eso…-Riko levanto la vista y miro brevemente a Kanata que le dio una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente no podía hacer esto-No es nada, solo quería decirte que tus batidos son los mejores y que por eso no dejo de venir a la cafetería_

 _-¿Es por eso?-pregunto Kanata poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y fingiendo inocencia-¿Solo es por mis batidos? Riko-chan no eres buena mentirosa_

 _-E-es la verdad_

 _-¿Te gusto?_

 _-N-no_

 _-¿Enserio? Porque a mí me gustas…eres súper linda_

 _-¿Gracias?_

 _-¿Puedo besarte?_

 _-¿¡Eh!?_

 _-Es tu primer beso ¿Cierto?-Kanata se acercó a Riko tomándola de los hombros y poniendo su frente en la de Riko-No te preocupes…seré amable…_

 _._

 _._

-Un sueño-murmuro Riko abriendo lentamente los ojos, no se había dado cuenta pero se había quedado dormida viendo los videos de Yohane-Y ahora tengo ese sueño…o sería mejor llamarlo recuerdo, debería de darme prisa para la escuela, ahora que lo pienso no sonó la alarma…

Riko estuvo a punto de dejar caer su celular por la sorpresa, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, solo media hora para que comenzaran las clases. "Estoy muerta…no llegare a tiempo y perderé la primera clase, ¿¡Porque nadie me hablo!? Aunque no es su responsabilidad pero… ¡Necesito apurarme!"

.

.

-¿Realmente fue buena idea no despertarla?-pregunto Umi al escuchar a su hija haciendo ruido en su habitación-Llegara tarde a la escuela

-¡Eso es bueno Umi-chan!-exclamo Kotori con mirada decidida-Además se veía tan linda mientras dormía ¿Qué clase de mala madre despierta a su hija cuando duerme?

-Una que no quiere que llegue tarde a la escuela-murmuro Umi y Kotori hizo mala cara-P-perdón Kotori

-Umi-chan me odia

-¡N-no es así!

-Umi-chan ya no me quiere

-¡Te amo Kotori!

-Umi-chan es una mentirosa

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-Umi-chan no quiso hacerlo conmigo toda la noche

-¡Tengo que terminar de escribir mi novela!

-Umi-chan tonta-dijo Kotori tapándose la cara y fingiendo llorar mientras Umi entraba en un ataque de pánico-Umi-chan…

-¿Q-que?

-¿Podemos "jugar" cuando Riko-chan se vaya a la escuela?

-Kotori…-empezó Umi pero los pasos de Riko hicieron que guardara silencio

-¿Te sirvo tu desayuno Riko-chan?-pregunto Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa cuando su hija bajo corriendo las escaleras, no había ni rastro de lágrimas y Umi dejo escapar un suspiro, la había engañado de nuevo

-¡Perdón!-exclamo Riko y sin decir otra palabra salió corriendo de la casa ante la mirada divertida de Kotori, sabía que no tenía caso correr ya que por más que se diera prisa era imposible que pudiera llegar a tiempo, así que lo más sensato sería caminar tranquilamente y llegar al segundo periodo-Tenía que haberles dicho a mis madres que me llevaran

-¡Oi Riko!-el sonido de una moto la detuvo y al darse vuelta vio a Ryouma acercándose a ella-¿Te gusta?-Mis padres me la compraron ¿A que es genial?

-¡Ryouma-kun necesito que me lleves!-exclamo Riko y Ryouma asintió con una sonrisa

-Es raro que se te haga tarde-dijo Ryouma pasándole el casco a Riko

-Simplemente me dormí- respondió Riko, no tenía que decirle que fue por haberse quedado casi toda la noche viendo videos de cierta chica y que había disfrutado cada uno de ellos, no, esa era información innecesaria-¿Y qué hay de ti? Vas tarde

-No realmente, en la escuela que iré la entrada es a la nueve, agárrate fuerte-respondió Ryouma arrancando la moto pero en cuanto esta se empezó a mover, una chica se paró frente a la ellos, lanzándole a Ryouma una mirada de muerte-Parece que tenemos un problema

-¿¡Yocchan!?-exclamo sorprendida Riko al ver a Yohane frente a ellos, tenía el ceño fruncido y veía con odio a Ryouma

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Ryouma

-Algo así

-¡Como te atreves estúpido humano!-exclamo Yohane señalando a Ryouma con el dedo-Poner las manos sobre mi Lily… ¡Imperdonable!

-¿Quién es Lily?

-Creo que yo

-Si crees que la gran Yohane te perdonara estas muy equivocado-Yohane se puso la mano frente a su rostro y empezó a reir-¡Las maldiciones de los siete infiernos caerán sobre ti! ¡Yohane el ángel caído te maldice!

-Es interesante-murmuro Ryouma viendo a Yohane que camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba Riko y jalándola del brazo hizo que se bajara de la moto y la empezó a jalar lejos de Ryouma-¿Estarás bien Riko?

-S-si

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarla sin honoríficos!?-exclamo Yohane viendo ferozmente a Ryouma que miraba a la chica sin comprender una palabra-¡Ni creas que te dejare a mi Lily!

-Yocchan…-empezó Riko pero Yohane no parecía escucharla, dejando escapar un suspiro Riko se resignó que llegaría tarde, así que fijo su mirada en Yohane que le gritaba a Ryouma mientras este parecía pensar que se encontraba en la dimensión desconocida

-¡Tonto!-exclamo Yohane y caminado con Riko de la mano se acercó a una bicicleta-¡Sube Lily! ¡La gran Yohane te llevara!

-De acuerdo-dijo Riko subiendo a la parte trasera de la bicicleta y despidiéndose de Ryouma con la mano que parecía seguir sin saber que pasaba

-¡Vámonos!-grito Yohane empezando a pedalear, Riko estaba confundida, Yohane no había dicho nada acerca de la confesión de ayer, solo estaba hablando de extrañas maneras de desaparecer a Ryouma o "Ese chico con cara de idiota" como lo estaba llamando Yohane pero nada de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

"Quizá malinterprete las cosas…Yocchan es bastante peculiar, así que su me gustas era algo así como amigas, sin duda eso me tranquilizaría, seria sencillo…no volver a enamorarme de nadie"

 _-Te amo Riko-chan_

Riko sacudió rápidamente la cabeza ante esas palabras, no valía la pena pensar en eso, ya no lo valía, había dejado todo eso atrás…en el pasado donde pertenecía y sacar esos recuerdos a flote solo le traería problemas

-Lily-la voz de Yohane la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede Yocchan?

-Ese chico… ¿Qué es tuyo?-Riko no respondió al instante, no podía ver su rostro pero las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas-El ángel caído Yohane necesita saberlo

-Es mi amigo de la infancia-respondió Riko y Yohane asintió-Fuiste muy grosera con él, Yocchan

Yohane no respondió y siguió pedaleando, desde ayer se estaba preguntando por la forma en que Riko la llamaba "Yocchan". "Así me llamaba cuando éramos pequeñas pero parece no recordar nada ¿Por qué? Bueno…que importa mi Lily sigo siendo mi Lily, sigue siendo la misma chica linda y amable de siempre, así que está bien…todo estará bien mientras Lily se quede a mi lado…ya una vez la alejaron de mi pero ahora…"

-No dejare que nadie te aleje de mi-murmuro Yohane deteniéndose y viendo a unos niños que se dirigían a la escuela

-¿Dijiste algo Yocchan?-pregunto Riko extrañada cuando Yohane se detuvo-Si ya te cansaste puedo pedalear yo

-Eres demasiado amable…así es imposible no enamorarse de ti-Riko sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar las palabras de Yohane-Pero por ahora… ¡Mocosos!

-¡Yocchan!-exclamo Riko cuando Yohane se bajó de su bicicleta y empezó a perseguir a dos niños, estos cuando la vieron le sacaron al lengua y empezaron a correr lejos de ella, dos mujeres que parecían ser las madres de los pequeños le empezaron a gritar a Yohane que se detuviera pero esta parecía no escucharlas o mejor dicho, las escuchaba pero las ignoraba por completo

-¡Pequeños mocosos, Yohane los atrapara y hará que le devuelvan su capa!-Riko dejo escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de la raíz del problema-¡No importa quién sea nadie me detendrá de darles una lección!

-¡Yocchan detente ahora mismo!-grito Riko y Yohane se detuvo al instante viéndola asustada-Son niños de primaria debería darte vergüenza el comportarte así, vámonos ahora mismo

-¡Bien dicho onee-chan!-exclamo uno de los niños haciéndole una señal de paz a Riko que sonrió nerviosamente-¡Controla a tu novia!

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamaron Yohane y Riko al mismo tiempo

-¡No es mi novia!-exclamo Yohane mientras los niños se iban-¿Romance? Que cosa es eso, un ángel caído no conoce esa palabra a menos que… ¡Lily lanzaste un hechizo sobre mí!

-Yo no lance nada-dijo Riko entrecerrando los ojos y tomando la bicicleta-Yo conduciré esta vez, Yocchan es muy lenta

-Así que retando la velocidad de Yohane, solo Lily podría hacerlo, tener tal descaro…eres una mujer peligrosa pero a Yohane le gusta el peligro

-Deja de decir frases de películas Yocchan-murmuro Riko empezando a pedalear mientras Yohane rodeaba con ambos brazos su cintura y ponía su cabeza en su espalda-N-no es necesario que te pegues tanto

-El aroma de Lily me da fuerzas… ¡Es mi poder vital!-Riko dejo escapar un suspiro, era inútil intentar ganar una conversación con Yohane

-Sí, si

-Estaba siendo seria sobre lo que dije ayer-murmuro Yohane y Riko se tensó al instante, eran estos cambios los que la descontrolaban, primero se comportaba de esa manera juguetona para después actuar de una manera seria, esto solo la confundía

-Yocchan…yo…

-Me gustas Lily…-sin decir más, Yohane salto de la bicicleta y empezó a correr hacia la escuela que ya se encontraba frente a ellas-¡No permitiré que te enamores de alguien más! ¡Lily solo debe de tener ojos para mí!

-¡Espera Yocchan!-exclamo Riko pero Yohane ya se había ido corriendo-Decir ese tipo de cosas…estúpida Yocchan

.

.

.

"Hace mucho tiempo existía una chica que era muy feliz, vivía con su padre y su madre, su mamá se levantaba temprano para hacer el desayuno pero su papá jugaba con la niña, los tres eran felices, la niña lo único que sabía hacer era sonreír, las lágrimas no existían para ella…sus padres la amaban y ella los amaba pero entonces su mamá hizo algo terrible y papá se enojó-¿Qué hago?-pensó la niña, podía escuchar como sus padres discutían y ella tenía miedo, estaba temblando su papá había dejado de ser bueno y se había convertido en un monstruo, su mamá también se había convertido en un monstruo, la niña tenía miedo y se escondió tapándose los oídos por los gritos-Deténganse, deténganse-gritaba una y otra vez pero sus padres que siempre la habían escuchado no lo hacían esta vez, la voz de la niña no podía llegar a ellos; su mamá gritaba-ayúdame-la niña no sabía qué hacer, había algo negro y pesado en el suelo, la niña la había visto varias veces en las películas, su papá decía que eso solo lo usaban las personas malas, ¿Entonces porque estaba en el armario de sus padres? ¿Sus padres eran malos? Si…eran monstruos, aun así la niña no quería hacerles daño a sus padres, así que tomo esa cosa y decidido dejarla en otro lado pero pesaba y la niña sentía que se le resbalaba de las manos, poco a poco ese objeto negro callo y un gran ruido lleno la habitación, la niña escucho el grito de mamá y después un fuerte golpe en la cara…su papá le había pegado, la niña empezó a llorar porque papá le había pegado y mamá no se levantaba…mamá…mamá"

-¡Hanamaru!-Hanamaru dio un salto y dejo de escribir para después posar su mirada en el reloj que marcaba las ocho de la mañana-¿¡Qué hora crees que es!?

-Perdón tía- respondió Hanamaru saliendo de su habitación, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, cuando Hanamaru llego a su lado solo negó repetidas veces con la cabeza-Ayer me quede leyendo un libro y…

-¿¡Crees que me importa!?-exclamo la mujer frunciendo el ceño-Siempre con esos estúpidos libros, es como si vivieras en un mundo de fantasía, vete a la escuela ahora

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Necesito dinero para el almuerzo zura-respondió Hanamaru con una pequeña sonrisa pero ya sabía la respuesta

-¿Dinero? Acaso no por eso empezaste a trabajar…asistente de mangaka-la mujer dejo escapar una carcajada-Creyendo que llegaras a algún lado con eso…deja de soñar y pon los pies sobre la tierra

-Nico sensei-sama es genial y…-las palabras de Hanamaru fueron calladas por una fuerte bofetada de su tía- Perdón…

-Escúchame bien Hanamaru, ya hago suficiente con permitirte quedarte en mi casa, así que necesito que te largues a la escuela ahora mismo

-S-si…-arrastrando los pies, Hanamaru salió de la casa de su tía y empezó a caminar lentamente a la escuela frotándose la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe-Tengo hambre zura…quizá si voy a la casa de Nico sensei-sama…no…no puedo causarle problemas, ella preguntaría…

Hanamaru se detuvo justo frente a una cafetería la habían abierto hace un par de semanas y parecía ser popular entre las chicas de secundaria y preparatoria por los lindos postres que vendían, Hanamaru dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, recibiría su primer sueldo como asistente en tres días…no podía esperar tanto

-¿Lucen deliciosos nya?-Hanamaru dirigió su atención hacia el sonido de la voz de una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos verdes que la miraba con una sonrisa-¿Quieres probar uno?

-N-no…no tengo dinero zura y además no tengo hambre-justo en ese momento el estómago de Hanamaru dijo todo lo contrario-zura

-¡La casa invita! Mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin-tomándola de la mano, Rin entro a la pequeña cafetería y le indico a Hanamaru que se sentara

-Yo me llamo Kunikida Hanamaru pero no es necesario zura-dijo Hanamaru pero Rin ya le había puesto un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate –N-no puedo aceptarlo

-Pero tienes hambre nya-dijo Rin cruzándose de brazos-¡Lo tengo! Tómalo como un préstamo, cuando tengas dinero vendrás y lo pagaras ¿Te parece?

-¡De acuerdo zura!-exclamo Hanamaru y empezó a comer el pedazo de pastel como si no hubiera mañana

-¿Esta bueno?

-¡Esta delicioso zura!

-Toma leche

-¡Gracias zura!

-Me recuerdas un poco a Kayo-chin-dijo Rin con una risita y Hanamaru la miro curiosa-Kayo-chin es…mi persona más importante ¡La amo! Ambas son igual de adorables

-¿Adorable?-dijo Hanamaru y la primera imagen que apareció en su cabeza fue la de Ruby y no pudo evitar sonreír, era gracioso cuando se sonrojaba, Hanamaru estaba empezando a preocuparse por su salud, no era normal que alguien se sonrojara tanto-Gracias zura

-¿Esta bien tu mejilla?-pregunto Rin y Hanamaru bajo la mirada-Oye Hanamaru-chan

-¿Si?

-¿Te gusta el soba?

-¡Me encanta zura!-exclamo Hanamaru con los ojos brillantes de emoción y Rin sonrió

-Kayo-chin preparara soba en la cena ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotras?-pregunto Rin con una sonrisa-Ira a tu cuenta

-¡Entonces acepto zura!

-¡Bien! Entonces nos veremos más tarde Hanamaru-chan

-¡Sí!

"La niña estaba asustada, no quería creer que había una luz, porque no quería decepcionarse, la niña tenía miedo…y no quería dejar de tenerlo porque todo es más fácil cuando se está acostumbrado a las decepciones por eso la niña no quería creer porque no había nadie en quien creer"

.

.

.

-¿No crees que luce linda?-murmuro Chika con una gran sonrisa-Tiene ese aspecto de ojou-sama…sin duda las chicas de Tokio son geniales

-Sí, si-respondió You metiéndose un gran bocado de comida en la boca, por lo general ella era amable y amigable con los demás pero esa nueva chica…Sonoda Riko, la estaba molestando, no es como si hubiera hecho algo malo simplemente era porque Chika no paraba de hablar de ella como si tuviera un pequeño enamoramiento-Imposible, imposible

-¿Qué es imposible?-pregunto Chika ladeando la cabeza

-Nada…-dijo You y Chika asintió no muy convencida. "¿Qué pasa conmigo? Estoy empezando a actuar de manera rara, debo dejar de ser una amiga tan posesiva, Chika-chan puede ser amiga de quien ella quiera, así que debo de comportarme y ser amable con Sonoda-san-Oye Chika-chan

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sonoda-san… ¿Te gusta?-You se golpeó mentalmente por haber formulado tal pregunta, vio a Chika, asustada por la respuesta que escucharía pero esta parecía estar en una gran reflexión-O-olvida lo que dije

-Supongo que me gusta-respondió Chika sonriendo-Pero me gusta más You-chan

-G-gracias…supongo-dijo You dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, no tenia de que preocuparse pero ¿preocuparse de que?-Por cierto ¿Todavía sigues con la idea de formar un grupo de idols?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo Chika lanzando un puño al aire-Pero antes de eso debemos hacer algo más importante

-¿Ir a la nueva cafetería que abrieron cerca de tu casa?

-¡No! Aunque no sería mala idea, hablo acerca del papá de Kanan-chan-dijo Chika y You la miro confundida-¿Has visto el nuevo hospital que inauguraron hace unas semanas?

-Por supuesto, es enorme

-Mi hermana me conto que es parte de los hospitales Nishikino-dijo Chika cruzándose de brazos-Según ella los mejores médicos de todo Japón trabajan ahí e incluso médicos internacionales vienen a hacer operaciones ¿¡No es asombroso!?

-Eso ayudaría a Matsuura-san-dijo You mirando a Chika que asintió con entusiasmo-Pero son hospitales privados, sería imposible pagarlo, Kanan-chan no tiene el dinero para hacerlo e incluso aunque nosotras la ayudáramos

-¡Tengo una idea!-exclamo Chica indicándole a You que la siguiera-Hice unas cuantas investigaciones

-¿De qué tipo?

-Me entere que las hijas de Nishikino Maki-san vienen a esta escuela, además ella fue una idol-dijo Chika deteniéndose detrás de un árbol y escondiéndose-Solo debemos de hablar con ellas y exponerles nuestro caso, entonces ellas hablaran con su madre y asunto arreglado

-Suena demasiado fácil, Chika-chan-murmuro You viendo el entusiasmo de su amiga-No creo que sea tan fácil que acepten

-¡No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos!-exclamo Chika saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Dia-Lo mejor es intentar con la mayor, es quien tiene más influencias

-Suenas como un mal detective-murmuro You siguiendo a Chika, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Chika siempre estaba al pendiente de sus amigas, cada vez que Kanan o You tenían un problema, Chika siempre había estado ahí para hacerlas sentir mejor. "Supongo que es su don"

-Nishikino Dia-senpai ¿Cierto?-dijo Chika parándose frente a Dia que se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo junto a Ruby y Riko

-Si

-¡Tengo un favor que pedirte así que escucha por favor!-exclamo Chika haciendo que Dia diera un brinquito-Sabes nosotras tenemos una amiga, me refiero a You-chan y a mi… ¡Cierto no nos hemos presentado! Mi nombre es Takami Chika y ella es Watanabe Yuu, somos estudiantes de segundo año y tenemos una amiga…su padre está enfermo, él está internado en un hospital público, los doctores son muy amables pero ¡Estoy segura que recibiría una mejor atención en un hospital privado! Por eso…

-Lo siento-la interrumpió Dia-Por lo que entendí es que necesitas que el padre de tu amiga sea trasladado al hospital que maneja mi madre ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Estas en lo cierto!-dijo Chika con una gran sonrisa

-Entonces simplemente dile a tu amiga que vaya al hospital y que haga los tramites-respondió Dia pasándose una mano por la cara, no estaba de humor, había tenido sueños extraños que involucraban a Mari…y crema batida…sin nada de ropa…Dia sentía que se estaba volviendo una pervertida y todo por culpa de Mari que a saber dónde se encontraba ahora

-Creo que Chika-chan no se explicó bien-dijo You dando un paso al frente-Mi amiga no cuenta con el dinero para internar a su padre en un hospital privado, por eso nosotras nos preguntábamos si podías intervenir por nosotras Nishikino-senpai, el padre de mi amiga es un buen hombre y mi amiga lo ama, incluso abandono la escuela para trabajar y…

-Lo siento-repitió Dia frunciendo el ceño-Lo que quieren hacer me parece una acción muy noble pero no pueden esperar que mi madre acepte, ustedes lo han dicho…es un hospital privado por lo tanto necesita dinero para mantenerse, si mi madre empezara a aceptar a todas las personas ¿Cómo creen que funcionaria el hospital?

Tanto Chika como You intercambiaron miradas y dejaron escapar un suspiro de derrota, Dia las miro sintiéndose culpable pero que otra cosa podía hacer, estaba segura que su mamá reaccionaria de la misma manera, Dia sabía que era un hospital y supuestamente era un lugar para ayudar a las personas pero también sabía que antes de ser un hospital era un empresa y como tal necesitaba producir dinero.

-Onee-chan-murmuro Ruby viendo a su hermana y esta dio un suspiro

-Perdón no quise sonar tan dura pero solo les estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Dia recogiendo su almuerzo-Pueden ir a hablar con mi madre si es lo que desean pero no creo que su respuesta vaya ser diferente a lo que les dije

-¿Puedo acerté una pregunta senpai?-dijo Chika frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quieres a tu mamá?

-Por supuesto…a las dos-murmuro Dia desviando la mirada-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Qué harías si ellas enfermaran y no tuvieras el dinero para ayudarlas? ¿Harías hasta lo imposible por ayudarlas? ¿Te rendirías?-Dia se quedó callada ante las preguntas de Chica-¿Tienes amigos? ¿Qué crees que harían ellos en ese caso?

-Sé muy bien lo que intentas hacer Takami-san y como te vuelvo a repetir, no es que no quiere ayudar al padre de tu amiga, simplemente te estoy explicando cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo real-Dia dejo escapar un suspiro al ver las caras de las dos chicas frente a ella-Lo lamento

-Kanan-chan se pondrá muy triste-murmuro Chika y Dia rápidamente volteo a verla

-¿Kanan? ¿Matsuura Kanan?

-Si…ese es el nombre de nuestra amiga-respondió Chika-¿La conoces?

-Algo así…-Dia dejo escapar un suspiro, ¿En que se estaba metiendo?-Escúchenme bien…

.

.

.

Mari había decidido quedarse en el salón de clases y dormir un rato o eso le había dicho a Riko pero realmente solo necesitaba estar alejada de Dia unos momentos, había pensado que al regresar todo iba a desaparecer pero había sido una tonta al pensar eso; esos mismos sentimientos seguían ahí y para empeorar las cosas había empezado a disfrutar demasiado el tiempo que pasaba con Kanan.

-¿Me gusta?-Mari levanto la vista de su pupitre al sentir que alguien la estaba observando y efectivamente Yohane tenía la vista fija en ella-Hola Darling ¿Te conozco?

-Tener tal osadía de proclamarte novia de Lily-dijo Yohane frunciendo el ceño-Aunque debo de reconocer tu valor al hacerlo o tal vez estupidez

-¿Quién es Lily?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Te reto a un duelo por Lily!

-No tengo nada más que hacer así que acepto-dijo Mari ofreciéndole la mano a Yohane, no tenía idea de quien era Lily pero algo de diversión siempre era bienvenida y la chica parada frente a ella parecía querer divertirse

-Más te vale que aparezcas cuando terminen las clases-dijo Yohane mirándola amenazadoramente tomando la mano que Mari le ofrecía-En el techo del viejo edificio

-¿Qué pasa si no aparezco?-pregunto Mari por supuesto que iba a aparecer pero siempre era buena la emoción-¿Qué harás gatita-chan?

-Yo… ¿Qué hare? Eso no lo pensé -empezó a murmurar Yohane ante la mirada divertida de Mari-¡No tengo idea de que te hare pero más te vale que aparezcas!

Sin decir más, Yohane salió del salón de clases con el ceño fruncido, lanzándole una mirada de muerte a Mari y murmurando "Tengo que encontrar a Zuramaru para que me ayude, hare ese círculo para sacrificios, se ira al infierno y una cuerda"

Mari hubiera pensado que era adorable pero esas ultimas palabras la habían preocupado, no parecía que las cosas fueran a terminar bien, justo en ese momento Dia entro en el salón de clases, llevaba su habitual ceño fruncido y Mari sonrió, quizá fuera rara por eso pero había extrañado esa expresión.

-Dia ayúdame-dijo Mari con voz lastimosa abrazando a Dia quien se congelo al instante-Alguien me reto a un duelo por una tal Lily… ¿Por qué tengo que pelear por una chica que ni siquiera conozco?

-En primer lugar-murmuro Dia intentando mantener la calma pero Mari estaba tan cerca y olía tan bien que era casi imposible, su cara estaba roja y era su imaginación o hacía mucho calor ahí. "Me siento como uno de esos estúpidos protagonistas de harem"-¿Aceptaste el duelo?

-¡Claro! Parecía divertido-dijo Mari separándose de Dia y esta soltó un suspiro de alivio pero entonces esa chica empezó a murmurar cosas sobre maldecir y enviarme al infierno… ¿Crees que sea alguna clave de los yakuza?

-Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte en un problema de ese tipo, Mari-san

-¡Pero Dia! Parecía como si quisiera matarme

-Iré contigo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Dia cruzándose de brazos, tendrían que pasar por su cadáver antes de ponerle un dedo encima a Mari-Aunque quizá esto te sirva de lección

-¡Dia!

.

.

.

-Así que…¿Alguien me quiere decir porque estoy atada a un poste que hace solo unas horas no estaba aquí?-pregunto Riko exasperada, ella se dirigía tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie a su casa cuando Yohane y Hanamaru le habían puesto una venda sobre los ojos y cuando se la había quitado estaba en el techo de uno de los edificios de la escuela…atada…mientras que Yohane tenía una espada que parecía sacada de la guerra de las galaxias y para su sorpresa Mari tenía otra igual-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Esta es una pelea a muerte zura-respondió Hanamaru completamente emocionada-Eres como una damisela en apuros zura y Yoshiko-chan…

-¡Es Yohane!

-Y Ayase-senpai pelearan por tu amor-termino de explicar Hanamaru ante la mirada de incredulidad de Riko

-Solo son dos idiotas que buscan meterse en problemas-dijo Dia parándose al lado de Riko-Un pequeño golpe ayudara a Mari-san a aprender una lección

-Disculpa Dia-san…me alegra que pienses en darle una lección a Mari-san pero…-dijo Riko moviéndose incomoda, esas cuerdas la estaban empezando a lastimar-¿Me puedes desatar?

-Podría…

-Dia-san

-¡Te matare!-exclamo Yohane lanzándole un golpe con la espada de juguete a Mari que lo esquivo por poco-¡No huyas!

-¡Dia ayúdame!

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga?-pregunto Dia y Riko solo frunció el ceño-Te desatare si me lo dices

-Yoshiko…Tsushima Yoshiko

-Entendido…oye Tsushima-san-dijo Dia llamando la atención de Yohane-la chica frente a ti está teniendo un tórrido romance con Lily, me lo confeso hace un rato

-¡Dia!-exclamo Mari con fingido dolor y siguió esquivando los golpes de Yohane

-¿Está bien que hayas dicho eso?-pregunto Riko preocupada-¿Me desatarías?

-Mari-san se está divirtiendo-contesto Dia con una pequeña sonrisa-Así que la dejare se divierta un poco mas

-Entiendo… ¿Me desatarías?

-No

-¡Así se habla zura!

.

.

.

-¿¡Viste lo genial que estuve!?-exclamo Yohane, la pelea había durado más de dos horas o como Riko lo había visto era un "corre corre que te alcanzo" Mari había corrido por toda la escuela perseguida por Yohane y por Dia que se aseguraba de que Mari no recibiera algún daño-Esa chica no se atreverá a desafiar de nuevo a Yohane, puedes estar tranquila Lily…has caído en buenas manos

-Yocchan…necesitamos hablar-dijo Riko deteniéndose y Yohane la imito

-¿¡No me digas que alguien más te está molestando!?

-No es eso-Riko dejo escapar un gran suspiro y miro a Yohane a los ojos-Es sobre lo que me dijiste ayer y lo que me dijiste en la mañana…perdón pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos

-Pero…

-Realmente soy muy feliz que te sientas así por mí, eres una hica muy linda Yocchan y estoy halagada pero…-Riko se detuvo al ver la mirada abatida en el rostro de Yohane _"Yo siempre te protegeré Yocchan…así que no llores ¿Vale?"_ -¿De dónde vino eso?

-¿Lily?-Riko dejo escapar otro suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios

-¿Te parece bien si empezamos como amigas?-pregunto Riko y la mirada en el rostro de Yohane cambio a una llena de esperanza-No puedo asegurarte que mis sentimientos cambiaran pero… ¿Está bien empezar de esa manera?

-¡No te arrepentirás!-exclamo Yohane tomando de las manos a Riko-Yohane…el ángel caído Yohane…con su gran belleza y gracia sin duda alguna…¡Hare que te enamores de mí!

-Siempre tienes mucha energ…-Riko no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Yohane puso sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso rápido para después hacer una pose poniendo las manos frente a su cara mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de Riko

-Te lo dije…te enamoraras de Yohane…

.

.

.

-¿Matsuura-san?-dijo Dia acercándose a la pequeña tienda del padre de Kanan-Necesito hablar contigo

-¿Vienes a amenazarme nuevamente?-pregunto Kanan saliendo de la tienda y viendo a Dia con el ceño fruncido-No me interesan tus amenazas Nishikino-san

-¿Es verdad que tu padre está enfermo?-la pregunta de Dia sorprendió a Kanan-Supongo que esa reacción lo dice todo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Watanabe-san y Takami-san hablaron conmigo sobre pedirle a mi madre que lo aceptara en el hospital de mi familia-dijo Dia sacando un papel de su bolsa y extendiéndoselo a Kanan-Toma

-¿Qué es?

-La orden de traslado-respondió Dia encogiéndose de hombros-Por supuesto no saldrá gratis pero mamá estuvo de acuerdo en que puedas pagar poco a poco, pensé que sería más difícil convencerla

-No quiero tu lastima-murmuro Kanan lanzándole el papel a Dia-¿¡Crees que puedes venir aquí y esperar que yo acepte limosnas!?

-¿Es por Mari-san? Porque Mari-san no tiene que ver absolutamente nada en esto

-Ya sería el colmo, pedirme algo como…hazte a un lado y dejare que tu padre sea internado en el hospital de mi familia-dijo Kanan intentando imitar la voz de Dia-Seria lo peor

-¿Acaso me ves como la villana de un dorama?-pregunto Dia entrecerrando los ojos y Kanan desvió la mirada-No lo hago porque quiero que dejes a Mari-san ni porque te tengo lastima

-¿Entonces?

-Lo hago porque entiendo tus sentimientos-respondió Dia mirando fijamente a Kanan-Hace tres años una de mis madres estuvo enferma…los doctores decían que ya no había nada que hacer pero Maki mamá no se dio por vencida, consulto a un sin fín de especialistas para Nico mamá se salvara, ella intentaba ser fuerte por nosotras pero muchas veces la escuche llorar por las noches por eso te digo que entiendo cómo te sientes…el sentimiento de impotencia por no poder hacer nada, el no saber si veras ver a esa persona al día siguiente, vivir con ese miedo…te entiendo, así que no creas que es lástima porque eso realmente seria lo peor

-¿Cómo está tu mamá ahora?-pregunto Kanan el ceño fruncido en su rostro había desaparecido

-Ella ya está bien, Maki mamá logro salvarla, por eso no podrías dejar en mejores manos a tu padre-dijo Dia y volvió a extender el papel hacia Kanan-Hazlo por tu padre

-Supongo que no eres tan mala como pensé-dijo Kanan tomando el papel y sonriendo levemente-Ah pero no creas que por esto te dejare a Mari

-¡Yo tampoco! Me gusta Mari-san así que no me daré por vencida

-Entonces…hagamos un trato-dijo Kanan sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro-Ninguna de las dos se le declarara a Mari

-¿Eh?

-Dejaremos que ella decida por su cuenta, cuatro meses en cuatro meses ninguna se declarara y cuando venza el tiempo ambas le dejaremos una nota diciéndole nuestros sentimientos y dejaremos que ella decida…¿Trato?-dijo Kanan estirando su mano hacia Dia que la miro por unos segundos para después estrecharla-Esta hecho

-Y eras tú quien me acusaba de tratar a Mari-san como un objeto

-Supongo que el amor nos hace actuar como idiotas…Dia-ante la mención de su nombre sin honoríficos, Dia se sonrojo al instante-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre

-¿¡P-porque haría eso!? ¡Tú no deberías llamarme así! ¡Somos rivales!

-De acuerdo Dia

-¡Kanan-san!-exclamo Dia, Kanan estaba a punto de responder cuando un grito llamo su atención, ambas voltearon para encontrar a Mari saludándolas-Ella esta…

-¿Montada en un triciclo?

-Eso parece

-¡Miren! ¡Yoshiko-chan me lo presto!-exclamo Mari con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Parece que después de la batalla por Lily somos algo así como amigas

-¿Quién es Yoshiko y Lily?-pregunto Kanan

-Larga historia-respondió Dia y vieron como el triciclo se caía de lado y Mari con el-Realmente…

-Estamos enamoradas de una idiota…

 **Capitulo listo, espero que les haya gustado, como a mí me gusta escribir esas locuras xD muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo, me pone muy feliz el saber que les está gustando, así como sus opiniones sobre con quien debería quedarse nuestra rubia adorable, recuerden que nada está escrito y esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba *se sintió comentarista de futbol* ahora algunos comentarios**

 **aguss: Me alegra que te esté gustando eso me hace esforzarme más! Espero que este también te guste, gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Shot: *se sonroja* xD shippeare el YohaRiko hasta el final de los tiempos sin importar lo que pase en el anime, sorry Chika. Siempre es bello que dos chicas lindas se peleen por una chica linda *w* gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **tORUrin: votico apuntado, gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **PrettyBomberHead: Gracias! Realmente me pone feliz que este gustando Q.Q claro que vi el capítulo fue una de las cosas más gays que he visto fue casi como "adiós subtexto" jeje. Siempre me ha gustado esa frase :3 gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **rox-pow: jajajaja me encanto tu comentario, enserio me haces mi…mañana, tengo que ir a dormir jaja. Muchas gracias por tu halago sobre el fic *o* me pongo feliz y en plan hyper xD Honky apareció poquito pero en el próximo aparecerá más al igual que Rin y Hanayo. Ya me vi el capítulo y me encanto *o* sunshine me está dando lo que más me gusta…subtexto shuri! Trio eh? Jajaja pobre Riko se nos trauma xD gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **Aminofan: Tu abuelita es una mujer sabia :3 díselo de mi parte, gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko**

 **kohitsucchi Tru: Que bien que te esté gustando *o* gayrasu jaja aunque en parte tienes razón con Dia u.u Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de Zura-chan u.u creo que en este cap puso un poquito más de YohaRiko e.e el nombre de Lily tengo entendido *según Tumblr* viene de una revista donde viene un artículo sobre la sub unidad guilty Kiss donde Yoshiko menciona Riri que viene a ser Lily, aunque no es muy oficial que digamos, aunque ahora en la mayoría de los fanarts y fanfics Yohane la llama así, entonces a seguir la corriente xD Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentaiko. Por cierto Konoe Kanata es de Love Live Festival :3**

 **Gracias a todos chicos por leer este fic y por sus comentarios, el sábado cuando viene el capítulo de sunshine pensé que ya me había decidido de ship pero entro a twitter e imágenes salvajes DiaMari aparecen así que…en fin soy un desastre jaja. Antes de despedirme una pregunta…en el próximo capítulo en que pareja les gustaría que me centrara más? O trio si es quieren comedia-drama con las de tercero, me gustaría saber su opinión, así que tengan un lindo fin de semana y nos leemos *se va a dormir porque no puede con su alma y ya ve pitufitos azules* xD**


End file.
